Status Quo
by xCxJx
Summary: Wenn Draco Malfoy Pech hat und Harry Potter sein Helfer-Syndrom auslebt, lernt ersterer sich besser kennen. Über Versuch und Irrtum kommt er zu einer Erkenntnis: Wer unzufrieden ist, muss etwas ändern. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass man sich selbst ändern muss. - EWE
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ich stehe in meinem Wohnzimmer. In meinem Haus. Bin in der Blütezeit meiner Jahre.

Jung, wohlhabend, populär, single, sehr attraktiv und dennoch genieße ich es alles andere als in vollen Zügen. Weil ich einen Blick auf ein anderes Leben, mein Leben, geworfen habe. Weil ich mich in dieses andere Leben verliebt habe. Und weil dieses andere Leben nicht existiert.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese verbotene Frucht mich so sehr verändern würde? Und was würde ich darum geben, es ungeschehen zu machen? Ja, was nur?  
Oder will ich diese bittersüße Erinnerung gar nicht missen, die in mir den Funken der Hoffnung nährt?

Ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick auf dich, du, der Teil dieses anderen Lebens bist. Aber in Momenten wie diesen, in denen ich mir dieses andere Leben mehr als alles andere wünsche, kann ich dein Gesicht kaum ertragen. Denn es macht mir unmissverständlich klar, dass Hoffnung haarsträubend und unbegründet ist.  
Mit einem Ruck drehe ich mich herum und sehe aus dem Fenster.

Draußen ist es kalt und dunkel. Es herrscht der Winter und der Schnee hat die Welt in ein zauberhaftes, funkelndes Etwas verwandelt. Man kann die Straße selbst kaum erkennen, auf welcher der frisch fallende Schnee von den Straßenlaternen in ein gelbliches Licht getaucht wird. In dem einen oder anderen Vorgarten erblicke ich einen kleinen Schneemann. Eine kleine getigerte Katze hält sich in meinem Vorgarten auf und versucht die herabfallenden Flocken mit ihren Tatzen und Zähnen zu schnappen.  
Am Rande meines Blickfeldes erregt etwas meine Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam fährt ein dunkles Auto die Straße entlang, auf dessen Dach sich der Schnee wenige Zentimeter hoch gesammelt hat. Sanft rieselt er vom Dach herunter und fliegt in faszinierenden Schneewehen hinterher. Ein paar Häuser weiter, auf der anderen Straßenseite, hält es an. Ein Mann steigt aus, der glücklich lachend über das Dach seines Autos zur Beifahrerseite sieht. Im selben Moment steigt eine blonde Frau aus dem Wagen. Sie wirft ihr langes, lockiges Haar zur Seite und strahlt ihn an. Man kann regelrecht die rosarote Luft zwischen ihnen packen, so sehr strahlen sie das Liebesglück heraus. Bei dem von nur vor Glückseligkeit triefenden Anblick könnte ich... Innerlich fühle ich einen Hass auf das mir unbekannte Pärchen aufsteigen. Dieses Glück, diese Freude, die nur so von ihren Gesichtern, ihrem Lächeln und ihren Bewegungen fließt. Ich wünschte, das Auto würde augenblicklich in die Luft fliegen. Der Mann, der beinahe schon freudig durch die Luft springt, umrundet das Auto und streckt seinem Blödchen die Hand hin. Als ob eine richtige Frau auf einen Jungen wie den stehen würde, denke ich. Andererseits himmelt sie ihn an, als sei er der Weihnachtsmann. Nun denn, wer keine Ansprüche hat, braucht auch keine zu erwarten.  
Sie ergreift seine Hand und die Beiden verschwinden endlich in dem Haus, dessen Fenster auf der Innenseite mit verschiedenen Lichterketten geschmückt sind. Eine Lichterkette leuchtet ständig auf. Sie macht mich ohnehin jeden Abend rasend, aber in meiner momentanen Gemütsstimmung war dieses unerbittliche Blinken wie Öl ins Feuer gießen. Genauso wie das leuchtende „Merry Christmas", das alle paar Sekunden die Farbe wechselt _und_ munter vor sich hin blinkt. Es juckt mich so sehr in den Fingern, das Teil abzureißen und in den Schnee zu stampfen.

„Weihnachten, pah!", sage ich laut und lasse den Vorhang zurück vors Fenster fallen.  
Durch ihn hindurch sehe ich dein Spiegelbild jedoch nur noch ganz undeutlich. Voller Erinnerung an damals betrachte ich es.

„Lass mich dir etwas erzählen", sage ich ganz leise und drehe mich herum. „Eine Geschichte über mich. Über mich und dich."


	2. Kapitel 1

Kapitel 1

„Es ist bereits ein Jahr her, da lief ich um mein Leben. Peinlich, aber wahr. Und es ist niemals passiert, wenn mich jemand danach fragen sollte."

 _Das Drama begann an einem bemitleidenswerten Fleck an Englands Küste. Trüb und düster war es, als ich durch diesen, direkt am Watt gelegenen, Ort lief. Die Straßen waren eng, die Häuser standen noch enger beisammen und an der gefühlt kleinsten Stelle überhaupt befand sich etwas, das sich erst auf den zweiten Blick als ein Markt entpuppte. Und so etwas rühmte sich Stadt, dachte ich mir und blieb plötzlich stehen. Perplex betrachtete ich die Anzahl und die außerordentlich kreative Aufstellung der verschiedenen Stände. Aneinander gepresst, ohne jeglichen Sinn und Verstand standen die Tische neben- und hintereinander. Die Straße und den Marktplatz konnte man nicht mehr erkennen. Unmittelbar vor den Haustüren – sogar im trocken gelegten Springbrunnen! - versuchten Nachzügler die letzten freien Quadratmeter zu ergattern. Die Frühankömmlinge hingegen hatten bereits mit ihrem Verkauf angefangen; einige priesen lauthals ihre Ware an, andere feilschten mit den Kunden. Ich selbst versuchte, mit meinen Augen einen Weg durch all die Stände und Menschen zu finden, doch vergebens. Es war zum Bersten voll, wahrscheinlich hatte sich das ganze Dorf - Pardon, die ganze_ Stadt _versammelt. Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mich in die Masse zu stürzen und die Ellenbogen auszufahren._

 _Doch gleich nachdem ich die erste Reihe passiert hatte, blieb ich stecken. Vor mir hatte eine Frau in vollschlanker Gestalt den engen Gang versperrt. Sie war in ein Gespräch mit einem Fischhändler vertieft und schien mich gar nicht zu bemerken. Genervt blickte ich um mich. Links und rechts von mir befanden sich mit Gemüse und Obst beladene Stände, hinter mir war eine junge Frau, die einen Kinderwagen vor sich her schob. Ein zweiter Blick nach vorne verriet mir, dass sich auch dort nichts tat. Es würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, bis ich mich hier durchgekämpft hatte. Eine Ewigkeit, die ich nicht hatte! Denn ich war zu einem wichtigen Treffen viel zu spät dran und der Weg durch diesen unwürdigen Ort war der Einzige, den ich kannte._

 _Unruhig trat ich auf der Stelle und sah immer wieder auf die Uhr. Den letzten Rest würde ich im Laufschritt zurücklegen müssen, dann könnte ich es ganz knapp pünktlich schaffen. Doch dazu musste ich erst mal aus diesem Getümmel entkommen. Die Frau mit den nicht vorhandenen Modelmaßen vor mir, erweckte leider nicht den Eindruck, als wäre sie in den nächsten Minuten, geschweige denn Sekunden, mit dem Feilschen fertig. Und mit jeder Sekunde die ich untätig dastand, stieg die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass meine Verabredung wieder ging. Also holte ich tief Luft und versuchte mich hinter der Frau durchzuquetschen. Mein Blick fiel auf ihr wuchtiges Hinterteil, das sich mir entgegenstreckte. Ich schluckte. Mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken schob ich sie schließlich leicht zur Seite. Eigentlich müsste ich sie mit ordentlichem Druck wegschieben, aber sie auch nur anzufassen kostete eine Menge Selbstüberwindung. Der Rücken fühlte sich ganz weich an und die widerliche Vorstellung überfiel mich, meine Hand würde jeden Moment in diesem Fett versinken. Igitt._

„ _Was machen Sie denn da?", sprach der lockige Blondschopf und drehte sich um. Oder versuchte es viel mehr. Auf Grund ihrer beachtlichen Leibesfülle schaffte sie es jedoch nicht, denn wir waren zwischen den beiden Ständen so sehr eingequetscht, dass kein Blatt Papier mehr dazwischen passte. Sie begnügte sich damit, ihren Kopf so weit es ging nach hinten zu drehen. Ein aufgedunsenes rotes Gesicht mit kleinen stechenden Augen blickte mich an. Der Mund stand offen, damit sie besser atmen konnte. Ich hörte ihr Keuchen und sah ihre verfärbten Zähne. Innerlich schüttelte ich mich. Besser war es, wenn ich mich endlich hier durchquetschen würde. Um sie nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, blickte ich wieder nach vorne. Doch stattdessen fühlte ich umso mehr, wo ihr Körper meinen berührte. Fühlte ihren Blick auf mir, hörte ihr Keuchen unerträglich laut. Bildete mir sogar ein, ihren Atem in meinem Gesicht zu spüren. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich ihren offenstehenden Mund, der gelbe, schiefe Zähne enthüllte. Es war ekelerregend._

 _Ich griff nach der Tischkante, um mich daran festzuhalten und mit einem Ruck befreite ich mich. Dabei fielen ein paar Tomaten auf den Boden._

„ _Die wirst du bezahlen, Bursche!", schrie der Gemüsehändler wütend._

 _Mir war das egal. Meine Laune war mittlerweile am Tiefpunkt angelangt: Ich war zu spät, ich musste eine unglaublich dicke Frau berühren, ich war zu spät, ich musste durch diesen nervtötenden Muggel-Markt und ich war zu spät! Den Gemüsehändler beachtete ich somit keines Blickes und machte mich auf und davon. Rücksichtslos bahnte ich mir nun einen Weg durch die engen Gänge, wodurch mir viele Leute hinterher schrien. Genauso wie ein paar der Händler, deren Ware ich unachtsam beschädigte. Einer von ihnen lief mir sogar nach. Doch in diesem Gedränge war es ihm unmöglich, mich einzuholen und schon bald hatte ich die andere Seite des Marktplatzes erreicht. Schnell warf ich einen kurzen Blick zurück, konnte ihn aber nirgends entdecken. Vielleicht hatte er es schon aufgegeben._

 _Ich joggte die Straße entlang, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich nun definitiv zu spät kommen würde. Aber ich hoffte, er würde vielleicht noch ein wenig warten. Doch es lauerte bereits der nächste Zeiträuber auf mich, als ich um die Ecke bog – und mit jemandem zusammenstieß._

„ _Was willst du, du Wicht? He?", polterte er und besprühte die zarte Haut meines Gesichtes mit einem widerwärtigen Regen seiner Spucke. Gab es in diesem verfluchten Dorf denn nur abartige Menschen? Dieser hier schien auch noch von der nicht besonders hellen Sorte zu sein. Wenn er die Fliege verschlucken würde, die um seinen Kopf herumflog, hätte er mehr Hirn im Bauch als im Kopf. Er wedelte sie mit der Hand weg und verzog sein Gesicht, wodurch es noch dämlicher wirkte. Offenbar war ein Troll sein naher Verwandter. Der Muggel ließ den muskelbepackten Arm wieder sinken. Überhaupt war der ganze Kerl ein einziges Kraftpaket. Und zusammen mit seiner Wortwahl und der Mimik, demonstrierte er, dass Muskeln und Hirn wie so oft getrennte Wege gingen._

 _Ich wollte ihm gerade entgegenschleudern, dass seine sehr begrenzte Gehirnkapazität nicht ansatzweise dafür ausreichen würde, um zu begreifen, was ich am liebsten an ihm begehen würde, da hatte er mich auch schon zu Boden gestoßen. Für einen kurzen Moment starrte ich in die Luft, bis ich begriff, dass ich auf einem Kartonhaufen lag. Glück für mich, dass jemand seinen Müll ausgerechnet hier abgeladen hatte. Pech für mich, dass ich nun jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück verbrennen musste._

 _Als ich wieder klar denken konnte, versuchte ich mich aufzurappeln. Dem Troll würde ich schon zeigen, was passierte, wenn man sich mit einem Malfoy anlegte. Noch bevor ich überhaupt richtig auf meinen Füßen stand, erschien ein Paar abgewetzter Schuhe in meinem Blickfeld._

„ _Pass auf, du Speichellecker", sprach er von oben herab. Plötzlich gab er mir einen Tritt, sodass ich wieder zu Boden stürzte. Vor Zorn und Scham grub ich meine Fingernägel in meine Handflächen._

„ _Meine Alte wartet mit dem Essen auf mich. Ich hau' jetzt ab. Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe, polier' ich dir deine weibische Fresse." Er zog die Nase geräuschvoll hoch, spuckte und ging dann._

 _'Weibische Fresse?!' Was bildete sich dieser Muggel überhaupt ein? Mein Gesicht war keine 'weibische Fresse'! Ich sah überdurchschnittlich gut aus, die Frauen lagen mir zu Füßen und die Männer würden für so ein Gesicht töten. 'Weibische Fresse'! Am liebsten hätte ich ihn zerstückelt und seine Gliedmaßen falsch wieder angehext. Aber hier wimmelte es nur vor Muggel, der ganze Ort war nur von Muggel bewohnt. Hexen war also nicht drin. Und ich hielt mich besser daran, wenn ich nicht unnötig das Interesse des Zaubereiministeriums auf mich lenken wollte._

 _Was mich wieder zu dem Treffen mit dem Todesser brachte. Wofür ich nun ordentlich zu spät dran war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich mir den Weg nun sparen konnte. Selbst wenn er noch warten würde, wäre er weg, bis ich endlich ankam._

„ _Verfluchte Muggel!"_

 _Ich lehnte mich an die Wand der Gasse und dachte nach. Wie lange ich darüber brütete, wie ich wieder Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen sollte, wusste ich nicht. Ein Knurren aus dem dunklen Ende der Gasse holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und lenkte meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich._

 _Es war ein ausgewachsener schwarzhaariger Hund. So groß und furchteinflößend wie ein Grimm. Er knurrte und fletschte die Zähne. Innerlich fluchte ich erneut und wich vorsichtig zurück. Meine Hand zuckte zu meinem Zauberstab. Doch er war nicht da. Panisch tastete ich noch mal alle Taschen ab. Nichts. Der Hund kam immer näher. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wo er nur sein konnte. Wenn ich ihn nicht bei mir hatte, konnte ich ihn nur verloren haben. Vermutlich bei dem Gerangel vorhin. Schnell blickte ich vom Hund zu den Kartons und wieder zurück. Der Hund verringerte die Entfernung, aber ich wagte es und wühlte zwischen den Kartons. Je länger ich suchte, desto mehr ergriff die Panik von mir Besitz. Währenddessen warf ich immer wieder hastige Blicke zum anderen Ende der Gasse. Erst als der Hund wenige Meter von mir entfernt in Angriffsstellung ging und sein Fell sträubte, gab ich auf. Ich nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief. Kurz dachte ich, dass ich einen weiteren Punkt auf meiner Entwürdigendes-Verhalten-Liste notieren konnte. Doch die Krallen, die ich auf dem Asphalt schaben hörte, hatten bald meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Blindlings rannte ich davon und fragte mich, wie viel Pech ich denn noch haben würde._

 _Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr wirklich daran erinnern, was als nächstes passierte. Wahrscheinlich dachte ich, ich hätte ihn am Watt abhängen können. Weit gefehlt. Eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass ich zu sehr in Panik war, um klare Gedanken zu fassen. Denn ohne Zauberstab konnte ich mich weder effektiv verteidigen, noch apparieren. Meine einzigen Gedanken galten der Flucht._

 _Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich keuchte. Laut und unregelmäßig. Angestrengt durch den vorherigen Sturz und das ungewohnte Rennen im Watt erschwerte Seitenstechen die Situation. Hinter mir hörte ich die schmatzenden Geräusche des Schlamms, die der Hund verursachte. Merlin sei Dank war der das Laufen auf dem schlickigen Grund kein bisschen geübter. Zumindest schloss ich das aus den unregelmäßigen Geräuschen._

„ _Hau ab!", brüllte ich ihm über die Schulter zu._

 _Was mir fast noch mehr Sorgen machte, war die Flut. Diese Gegend war berüchtigt für ihre tückische Springflut. Doch den direkten Weg zurück zum Festland versperrte mir dieses schwarze Ungetüm. Vielleicht würde ich es über einen großen Bogen wieder zurückschaffen. Ich änderte die Richtung und bemerkte, dass das Wasser mittlerweile einige Zentimeter hoch war. Durch das Gefühl der Panik bildete ich mir auch ein, es würde immer schneller steigen. Schnell warf ich einen prüfenden Blick zurück. Unfassbar sah ich, dass der Hund näher gekommen war, obwohl er sichtlich Probleme beim Laufen hatte. Er war keine zehn Meter mehr entfernt. Ich änderte wieder die Richtung und lief damit endlich auf das Festland zu. Nun umspielte das Wasser bereits meine Knie. Viel Zeit blieb mir nicht mehr, bis ein Vorankommen unerträglich schwer und langsam werden würde._

 _Hinter mir kläffte es laut und erschrocken zuckte ich zusammen. Fast wäre ich dadurch aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Unwillkürlich blickte ich ein weiteres Mal zurück. Wie hypnotisiert starrte ich in die abgrundtief schwarzen Augen. Er zog die Lefzen hoch und fletschte die Zähne. Ein tiefes, bedrohliches Grollen stieg aus seiner Kehle hoch. Von der Angst gepackt schluckte ich und blickte wieder nach vorne. Ich versuchte, noch schneller zu laufen._

 _Allerdings kam ich nicht umhin mir einzubilden, dass das Wasser Richtung Festland tiefer und nicht flacher wurde. Im nächsten Moment zog etwas aus meinen Augenwinkeln meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Kurz glaubte ich, eine Person gesehen zu haben. Bevor ich mich allerdings näher damit auseinandersetzen konnte, durchfuhr mich das widerliche Gefühl, eine Stufe verpasst zu haben. Mein Herz setzte aus, erschrocken schnappte ich nach Luft. Meine Füße traten ins Leere. Wo war der verfluchte Boden? Eben war er doch noch da gewesen!_

 _Gerade als ich wieder einigermaßen sicher stehen konnte, riss mich eine gewaltige Kraft an meiner Schulter zu Boden. Ein grauenhaftes Schnappen direkt neben meinem Ohr verriet mir, dass mich der Hund um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, als mir die Wasseroberfläche entgegen kam. So ein blöder Mist! Unter Wasser öffnete ich die Augen wieder. Das Salz brannte und durch den Schlick konnte ich nichts deutlich erkennen. Desorientiert ruderte ich mit den Armen und Beinen in eine Richtung, in der ich die Oberfläche vermutete. Als die Panik zunahm und die Luft in meinen Lungen eng wurde, konnte ich nur mit Mühe und Not die dringend benötigte Ruhe aufbringen. Schließlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, durchbrach ich das Wasser. Gierig sog ich die Luft ein. Der Wind pfiff um meine Ohren und machte mir beinahe schmerzhaft bewusst, wie kalt das Wasser war. Fröstelnd erhob ich mich und stellte zu meinem Erstaunen fest, dass das Wasser lediglich bis zur Hüfte reichte. Mit verschränkten Armen, die mir kein bisschen Wärme gaben, sah ich mich um. Ein paar Meter entfernt erblickte ich den von mir abgewandten Hund. Vermutlich hatte er mich in dem Getümmel aus den Augen verloren._

„ _Verdammt großer Köter", murmelte ich abwesend vor mich hin._

 _Langsam drehte ich mich wieder zum Festland um und – da sah ich sie wieder! Die Gestalt. Der Mann war zu weit weg, um ihn wirklich zu erkennen. Aber dieses Rattennest aus schwarzen Haaren, das würde ich unter Tausenden erkennen!_

„ _Hey! HEY!", brüllte ich. Wild ruderte ich mit den Armen während ich mir so schnell wie nur möglich meinen Weg durch das Wasser bahnte. Bei dem Gedanken Potter um Hilfe zu rufen, war mir gar nicht wohl. Aber was blieb mir schon anderes übrig? Sobald das hier geklärt war, würde ich Potter schon davon überzeugen, darüber Stillschweigen zu wahren._

„ _Potter, du verfluchter Idiot!" Er reagierte immer noch nicht. Hatte er mich nicht gehört?_

 _An meiner nassen Haut bemerkte ich, wie der Wind zunahm. Er würde meine Stimme weiter tragen können. Diese Chance musste ich nutzen, denn längst hatte ich das tiefe Grollen hinter mir bemerkt._

„ _Potter!"_

 _Keine Reaktion._

 _Potter konnte mich doch nicht überhört haben. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte ich so laut gebrüllt. Er musste schon taub sein, um das nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Und wie zur Bestätigung blieb der dunkelhaarige Mann stehen. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich. Sie wich jedoch abrupt einem jähen Entsetzen, als das Rattennest wieder weiterlief._

„ _Potter!" Diesmal musste er es gehört haben! Immerhin war ich keine fünfzig Meter entfernt. Er konnte mich gar nicht überhört haben! Er durfte nicht! Denn auch der Hund war wieder gefährlich nahe._

 _Eine kleine, unbarmherzige, piepsige Stimme meldete sich in meinem Kopf. Sie flüsterte ein paar Worte, deren Nachhall mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Mir wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken._

 _Und wenn doch?_


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  


 _Ich fühlte mich ungewohnt leicht, fast schwerelos. Als hätte jemand einen Schwebezauber auf mich gelegt. Außerdem rauschte es in meinen Ohren. Auch das Atmen war merkwürdig, es ging gar nicht. Und es war so bitterkalt. Meine Finger und Zehen waren so kalt, dass ich sie kaum mehr fühlte. Nur die linke Schulter, die fühlte ich durch den pochenden Schmerz überdeutlich. Langsam und träge fasste ich mit meiner Hand hin. Die Berührung war vor Schmerzen kaum zu ertragen. Aber wieso? Warum schmerzte die Schulter?_

 _Bevor mein Verstand sich in den Gedanken verlieren konnte, packte mich etwas am verletzten Arm und zog ruckartig daran. Brennender Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Arm und ich riss Augen und Mund auf. Doch schreien konnte ich nicht, denn sofort füllte sich mein Mund mit Wasser. Erschrocken hustete und würgte ich und stellte fest, dass ich mich wieder über Wasser befand. Während ich zwischen Hustenanfällen weiter nach Luft rang, versuchte ich meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Aber irgendwas stimmte mit meinen Augen nicht, ich konnte nicht klar sehen. Direkt neben mir kniete eine androgyn wirkende Frau. Oder doch ein Mann? Er sah Potter zum Verwechseln ähnlich, mit dem pechschwarzen Haar, das in alle Richtungen abstand, und der altmodischen Brille auf der Nase. Um besser sehen zu können, kniff ich die Augen zusammen, doch je mehr ich mich konzentrierte, desto mehr pochte mein Kopf. Bestimmt war es Potter und bestimmt war er an der Situation schuld. Potter hatte immer Schuld._

„ _Hau ab, Potter" flüsterte ich. Hoffentlich klang ich nicht so kläglich, wie es sich für mich gerade angehört hatte. Ich wollte ihn wegschieben, doch ich war zu kraftlos. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker, sodass ich die Augen schloss. 'Nur für einen kurzen Moment', dachte ich, bevor ich mich endgültig in die Dunkelheit hinabgleiten ließ._

* * *

Als Draco das nächste Mal aufwachte, war es kuschelig warm. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er begriff, dass er in einem Bett lag. Er öffnete seine Augen. Das Zimmer war cremefarben gestrichen, die Decke weiß. Jemand hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen, sodass das Tageslicht nur gedämpft hereinfiel. Es gab das Bett, ein Nachtschränkchen mit Lampe, einen Tisch, Stuhl und Schrank. Das Zimmer kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Und nach einem Zimmer im St. Mungos sah es auch nicht aus. Wo war er also?

Obwohl er neugierig auf seine unbekannte Umgebung war, verließ er nur ungern das warme Bett, doch ein dringendes Bedürfnis trieb ihn letztendlich dazu. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf, denn neben seinen Kopfschmerzen taten ihm seine Schulter und seine Hände weh. Auch in seinem rechten Bein spürte er einen schwachen Schmerz. Auf der Suche nach der Toilette hatte er gleich Glück; die erste Tür im Flur, die er öffnete, war das Badezimmer. Es war in einem modernen Stil schwarz-weiß gefliest und hatte neben der Dusche auch eine großzügige Badewanne.

Als Draco sich die Hände wusch, fiel sein Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Er erschrak über den Anblick. Dunkle Ringe waren unter seinen Augen zu sehen, selbst für seine Verhältnisse war er ungewöhnlich blass. Sein Haar hing schlaff und glanzlos herunter. Im Allgemeinen machte er einen sehr kränklichen Eindruck. Draco drehte nochmals den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet hatte, warf er nochmal einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Doch er achtete gar nicht auf sein Gesicht, denn an seiner rechten Schläfe hatte er ein Pflaster entdeckt, das zuvor von seinem Haar verdeckt gewesen war. Als er es mit seinen Fingerspitzen berührte, schmerzte es. Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf, die er als Erinnerungen identifizierte. Bilder von einem Watt, einem großen, schwarzhaarigen Hund, der er ihn anfiel und eine genauso schwarzhaarige Person. Langsam fiel ihm wieder ein, was passiert war. An das, was nach seinem Sturz ins Wasser passierte, erinnerte er sich aber kaum. Er wusste nur noch, dass ihn jemand aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Jemand mit schwarzen, unordentlichen Haaren und Brille. Jemand, der aussah wie Potter. Draco schloss die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet Potter! Nein, das war bestimmt jemand anderes gewesen, der Potter nur zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Außerdem hatte er ihn gar nicht wirklich erkennen können, als er wieder Luft bekommen hatte. Doch da fiel ihm ein, dass _er selbst_ Potter zu sich gerufen hatte. Dass _er selbst_ Potter erst auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Kurz bevor der Hund ihn angefallen hatte. Das war ja noch schlimmer! Warum war Potter auch immer dann anwesend, wenn bei ihm etwas schief lief? Aber halt! War Potter oder diese Person nicht relativ weit weg gewesen, als er auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte? Vielleicht so weit weg, dass er ihn auch mit jemanden hätte verwechseln können? Ja, das musste es sein. Als er diesen Unbekannten zu sich gerufen hatte – Draco versuchte, diese infame Aktion zu vergessen – war er zu weit weg gewesen, um ihn einwandfrei identifizieren zu können. Und als dieser Mensch ihn endlich gehört und wieder an die Wasseroberfläche geholt hatte, hatte er nicht klar sehen, geschweige denn denken können. Bestimmt war es nur irgendein Muggel. Dass das nur bedingt besser war, ließ er vorerst außer Acht.

Mit knurrendem Magen verließ er das Bad und machte sich auf den Weg, die Küche zu suchen. Er war entschlossen, nicht mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schließlich würde er in Kürze sehen, wer ihn gerettet hatte. Doch der Gedanke, dass sein Retter Potter gewesen sein könnte, schob sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, entdeckte er die Küche schnell, da die Tür zu dem Zimmer offen stand. Auf einem kleinen Tisch befand sich eine dampfende Tasse Tee. Außerdem standen Brötchen, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse bereit. Neben dem Teller lag ein Zettel. „Bedien dich" konnte er lesen. 'Wie unmanierlich', dachte Draco, 'noch nicht einmal den Absender konnte er schreiben.' Aber was sollte er auch schon von Potter erwarten? Bei Muggel aufgewachsen, im Umgang mit den Weasleys und Granger... Stopp! Nicht Potter! Das war nicht Potter! Das war nur jemand, der ihm zufällig glich. Und wohl eine genauso schlechte Erziehung genossen hatte. Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn leer zu bekommen. Sein erneut knurrender Magen half ihm dabei seine Aufmerksamkeit vorerst auf das Essen vor ihm zu lenken und so setzte er sich an den Tisch.

Nachdem er satt war, trug er das Geschirr zum Waschbecken und den Rest in den Kühlschrank. Ihm widerstrebte es, so höflich gegenüber seinem Gastgeber zu sein. Das war nicht seine Art. Aber es widerstrebte ihm noch mehr, es nicht zu tun, denn dann hatte er das Gefühl, dem Unbekannten noch mehr zu schulden.

Was nun, überlegte er. Der Hausherr war offensichtlich nicht da, denn sonst hätte er ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Und ohne irgendein Wort wollte er nicht klammheimlich von hier verschwinden. Nicht, dass er plötzlich eine moralische Anwandlung hatte und er sich unerklärlicherweise dankbar fühlte, weil der Unbekannte seinem Hilferuf nachgekommen war. Er musste nur dafür sorgen, dass der niemandem etwas von dieser kleinen Farce erzählte.

Wie um alles in der Welt konnte er überhaupt so tief sinken, dass er sich von einem Wildfremden hatte helfen lassen? Warum hatte er den Hund nicht einfach verhext? Oder war appariert? Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich von diesem Monster so sehr in die Ecke hat treiben lassen, dass er seine magische Natur vergaß. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass der Auslöser dieser verzwickten Situation der Verlust seines Zauberstabes war. Das Alles führte natürlich dazu, dass er es zu dem wichtigen Treffen mit dem Todesser nicht geschafft hatte. Draco verfluchte seine Situation, den Hund und den muskelbepackten Idioten, der ihn gestoßen hatte. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, diese Person ausfindig zu machen. Und nun war es umsonst gewesen! Wütend schlug Draco auf den Küchentisch. Ihn hatte es eine Engelsgeduld gekostet, dem Todesser ein Treffen abzuringen. Jetzt würde er sich bestimmt nicht mehr auf ihn einlassen. Wenn dieser Idiot nicht einen von Muggel beherrschten Platz ausgesucht hätte, hätte er direkt dorthin apparieren können und dann wäre all das nie passiert. Nun denn, er wäre nicht Draco Malfoy, wenn er den Anderen nicht doch zu einem weiteren Treffen bringen würde. Am Besten, er apparierte gleich nach Hause in seine Wohnung und – er konnte nicht apparieren. Ihm fehlte immer noch sein Zauberstab. Draco entfuhr ein frustrierter Aufschrei. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Diese Wohnung war wie ein Gefängnis. Zaubern konnte er nicht. Und seine eigene Wohnung war nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Selbst wenn er wollte, könnte er noch nicht einmal nach Hause laufen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand. Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. Der Einzige, der ihm helfen konnte, war dieser Unbekannte. Schon wieder. Er hätte die Wände hochgehen können, doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ungeduldig zu warten, bis dieser nach Hause kam.

Neugierig wie er war, beschloss er sich die Wohnung anzusehen, um ein bisschen Zeit totzuschlagen. Das war immer noch besser, als in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen und jede Minute auf die Uhr zu sehen. Im Flur befanden sich noch vier weitere Türen. Die ersten zwei Zimmer dahinter waren ziemlich unspektakulär: eine Rumpelkammer und ein kleines Gäste-WC. Eine der beiden verbliebenen Türen würde vermutlich ins Freie führen. Er entschied sich für die linke, hinter der sich das Wohnzimmer befand. Dort war es geräumig und hell. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Pastellorange gestrichen und das Sofa hatte ein typisches Gryffindor-Rot. Ein Paar Kissen in einem kräftigen Gelbton, welcher schon fast wie Gold wirkte, zierten es. Ein niedriger Tisch stand da, umgeben von eben diesem Sofa und zwei einzelne dazu passende Sessel. Bei diesem Anblick musste Draco schnaufen. Es sah zwar sehr warm und einladend aus, aber es war unverkennbar Gryffindor. Sogar ein beeindruckendes Bild von einem Löwen hing an der Wand. _Also doch Potter._ Nun begann Draco gezielt nach einem Hinweis zu suchen. Irgendwo musste doch etwas Persönliches zu finden sein. Etwas, auf dem der Name des Eigentümers stand. Auf der Fensterbank sah er es schließlich. Dieses potthässliche Gestell mit den runden Gläsern. Altmodisch, geschmacklos, kindisch. Als sei die Brille ausschließlich für kleine Kinder hergestellt worden. Und jetzt, als Erwachsener, trug Potter sie immer noch. Andererseits, kam Draco der Gedanke, wenn die Brille hier lag und Potter außer Haus war, hatte sich wohl etwas verändert. Wie dem auch sei, Draco war sich nun sehr sicher, dass das hier Potters Haus war. Rein theoretisch könnte es auch jemand anderes sein. Aber das würde bedeuten, dass Draco Glück hätte. Was hier nicht der Fall war, denn sobald Potter im Spiel war, hatte ihm das Glück schon immer den Mittelfinger gezeigt.

Draco setzte sich auf das Sofa und legte die Füße auf den Tisch. Er schob mit dem Fuß eine Zeitschrift beiseite, auf der ein längliches schwarzes Ding lag. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich erneut durchs Haar. Potter. Was zum Teufel hatte Potter bei diesem Watt zu suchen gehabt? Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte er ihm geholfen? Nur, weil er Potter war und diesen Heldendrang verspürte? Wieder seufzte er. Vielleicht war es doch nicht Potter, hoffte er. Schließlich hatte er nichts gefunden, dass all seine Zweifel aus dem Weg räumte. Besser, er wartete ab, bis dieser Unbekannte endlich auftauchte.

Er stand von der Couch auf und begab sich zu dem Bücherregal. Ein paar der Bücher kannte er, doch die Mehrzahl war ihm unbekannt, also begann er sie sporadisch herauszuziehen und den Buchrücken zu lesen. Es mussten Muggel-Bücher sein, denn in manchen war die Rede von Dingen, die er nicht kannte und nicht verstand. Das erste Buch, das ihn interessierte, nahm er und begab sich damit zur Couch.

Er las bereits eine Weile, als er ein bekanntes Surren hörte. Ein Rascheln und Klirren. _Flügel_. Draco sah sich um und suchte nach der Quelle. In einer Ecke des Zimmers sah er ihn dann plötzlich aufblitzen, den Schnatz. Der Anblick dieses kleinen, goldenen Bällchens, das so unschuldig mit den Flügeln flatterte, ließ ihn erstarren. Nun waren sämtliche Zweifel beseitigt, das hier war ganz eindeutig Potters Haus. Er als Malfoy hatte Harry Potter, den Goldjungen, den Helden der Zaubererwelt um Hilfe gebeten. Draco war... Er konnte nicht beschreiben, was es war, wie er sich fühlte. Unbändiger Zorn auf Potter oder auf sich selbst hätte er erwartet, stattdessen fühlte er nichts. Viel mehr hatte er den Eindruck, er würde von oben herab auf das Leben eines Anderen sehen. Als wäre das alles nicht echt. Mit einem lauten Seufzer lehnte er sich zurück. Was nun? Bleiben bis Potter kam, müsste er sowieso, denn ohne Zauberstab war er aufgeschmissen. Und danach? Wenn es nach seiner Meinung gehen würde, würde Potter ihn ungesehen in die Winkelgasse apparieren, er würde sich einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen und könnte damit Potters Gedächtnis optimieren. Das war leider reines Wunschdenken, soviel war klar. Fakt war jedoch, dass er Potter wirklich dazu bringen musste, ihn zu Ollivander zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte er darauf bauen, dass Potter ihn gerettet hatte, vielleicht würde Potter ihm auch da helfen. Am besten, er sah sich Potter genau an. Dann könnte er einen Plan entwickeln, wie er ihn am besten um den Finger wickeln würde. Einigermaßen zufrieden widmete sich Draco wieder seinem Buch.


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, sah er Potters Gesicht direkt über seinem. Er blinzelte, denn er dachte, er würde schlecht träumen. Doch das Gesicht verschwand nicht. Stattdessen fragte es ihn, wie es ihm ginge. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Draco begriff, dass das kein Traum war und er sich immer noch in Potters Haus befand.

„Gut", antwortete er schnell. Er stellte fest, dass Potter eine Decke in seinen Händen hielt und ihn damit bereits zur Hälfte zugedeckt hatte. Das erklärte, weshalb er ihm so nahe war, aber nicht, warum er sich nicht entfernte.

„Was?", sagte Draco, nachdem er Potters merkwürdigen Blick auffing.

Potter ließ die Decke los und setzte sich in einen benachbarten Sessel. Ungläubig dreinschauende Augen blickten ihn an.

„Was?", wiederholte Draco deutlich genervt.

„Du... hattest einen Unfall, befindest dich in meinem Haus und dir geht es... gut?", fragte Potter ungläubig.

„Stelle keine blöden Fragen, dann überfordert dich keine Antwort."

Potter ging ihm schon wieder so sehr auf die Nerven, dass seine verletzte Schläfe anfing zu pochen. Apropos Kopfverletzung...

„Potter, ich verlange eine Erklärung. Du bist ein Zauberer und ich bin verletzt. Also, warum sieht mein Gesicht immer noch so entstellt aus?"

Potter sah ihn weiterhin ungläubig an.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich mich in die Küche stelle und irgendwas zusammenmixe? Als ob ich nichts sinnvolleres zu tun hätte als meine Zeit mit Zaubertränke zu verplempern. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es eh nichts werden würde." Den letzten Satz hatte er so leise vor sich hin genuschelt, dass Draco ihn kaum verstanden hatte.

„Man kann so etwas k-a-u-f-e-n. Und von Zaubertrankexperimenten in der Küche würde ich dir aus Sicherheitsgründen dringend abraten. Für den Fall, dass du die Versuche ohne Explosion oder andersartige... Nebenwirkungen überlebst, könnten die Lebensmittel kontaminiert werden."

Wütend starrte Potter Draco an. Ohne seine Brille wirkte der Blick viel durchdringender. Als Draco anfing, langsam nervös zu werden, griff die ehemalige Brillenschlange wortlos nach einer Tüte neben dem Sessel, die er erst jetzt bemerkte, und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Neugierig blickte er hinein. Darin waren eine Tube Kühlgel und eine Wundheilsalbe. Während Draco nach den Tuben griff, stand Potter auf und verließ das Zimmer. Draco zog sein Shirt aus, cremte sich seine Wunde ein und verteilte das Kühlgel auf den anderen Stellen. Sofort ließen die Schmerzen nach und er konnte zusehen, wie die Kratzer auf seinem Arm heilten. Schön wie eh und je, dachte er sich und packte die Sachen wieder in die Tüte.

Das war erledigt. Nun musste er sich um seinen Zauberstab kümmern. Mittlerweile war er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ein Einkauf in der Winkelgasse keine Option darstellte. Er konnte sich unmöglich mit Potter an einem solch belebten Ort zeigen lassen. Ihm blieb daher nur übrig, den Held der Zaubererwelt zu diesem grauenvollen Ort zurück zu schicken und danach suchen zu lassen. Aber dieser als Besitzer eines Zauberstabes sollte damit wohl keine Probleme haben. Dieser Schachzug erforderte eine genaue Planung und viel Geduld. Wenn er es überstürzt anginge, würde die Brillenschlange nur misstrauisch werden, womit Dracos Geduldsfaden reißen und er am Ende rausfliegen würde. Ohne Zauberstab. Draco musste Potter von Anfang an den Wind aus den Segeln nehmen, ihn glauben lassen, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden war. Vielleicht wäre eine Art Waffenstillstand ein guter Anfang. Dann wäre der erste Schritt, sich wohl oder übel für die Salben zu bedanken. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und knirschenden Zähnen betrachtete er die Tüte, als sei sie an seiner Misere schuld. Schließlich packte er sie und machte sich auf den Weg, um Potter zu suchen. Beim Hinausgehen fiel sein Blick wieder auf Potters Brille. Ihm war sofort aufgefallen, dass sein ehemaliger Erzrivale sie nicht trug, als er aufgewacht war. Es nicht zu bemerken, war eigentlich unmöglich, schließlich verunstaltete sie sein Gesicht schon seit sie sich kannten. Weshalb er das Stück Schrott aufbewahrte, obwohl er sie sichtlich nicht mehr benötigte, war ihm jedoch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht lag es an der für Gryffindor typischen nostalgischen Art. In der Küche fand er ihn, wie er am Tisch Zeitung las. Draco stellte die Tüte direkt vor Potter ab um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

„Danke", sagte er ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Fest deshalb, um sicher zu gehen, dass Potter sein Bekenntnis wahrnahm. „Warum setzt du dich nicht ins Wohnzimmer, dort ist es doch viel bequemer." Draco war stolz auf sich. Er klang tatsächlich aufrichtig und die Worte fielen ihm viel leichter als gedacht. Potter blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, bevor er begann, die Zeitung zusammen zu legen. Das war das stille Stichwort für Draco, sich selbst zurück ins Wohnzimmer zu begeben. Immerhin war er kein Hauself, der darauf wartete, hinter seinem Herrn herzulaufen. Potter würde schon nachkommen. Und wenn nicht, war ihm das auch egal.

Es verging eine Weile, in der jeder still seiner Lektüre nachging, bevor es an der Tür klingelte. Potter stand auf und ging nachschauen. Leises Geschnatter drang ins Wohnzimmer herein, doch genaues konnte Draco nicht verstehen. Es war auf jeden Fall eine Frauenstimme.

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittierte er Potters Rückkehr, der einen resignierten Gesichtsausdruck hatte und eine Flasche Wein in der rechten Hand hielt.

„Das war Hermine", sagte Potter und lief zu dem Schrank, um die Weinflasche unterzubringen. Er schien sich kurz zu sammeln, bevor er sich zu Draco herumdrehte. Draco jedoch hatte sich wieder seinem Buch zugewandt. Ihn interessierte es nicht, was diese Gryffindor mit den Hasenzähnen zu erzählen hatte.

„Sie hat gesagt, eigentlich könnte es ihr egal sein, was mit dir ist. Aber es wäre vielleicht trotzdem besser, du würdest zu einem Arzt gehen."

Augenblicklich war das Buch vergessen. Zum Arzt? Unverschämterweise wohl auch noch zu einem Muggel-Arzt. Wer zum Teufel dachte Potter, wäre er? Oder Granger? Seine Babysitter? Und selbst wenn er eine Gehirnerschütterung hätte, was könnte ein Muggel-Arzt großartig ausrichten?

Draco holte tief Luft, um Potter rund zu machen, da erkannte er seine unverhoffte Chance. Eine attestierte Gehirnerschütterung wäre nicht unbedingt notwendig, aber etwa Ruhe würde er bestimmt bekommen. Und Potter als der Held, der er war, ließe ihn bestimmt noch ein Weilchen hier. Ganz sicher war er sich dessen nicht, doch er hatte den Eindruck, als sei das ehemalige Vierauge nicht auf dem Kriegspfad. Er musste ihm nur etwas entgegen kommen. Und dann hatte er Zeit, ihn langsam zu manipulieren.

~D~H~

Potters Vorschlag, am nächsten Tag zum St. Mungos zu gehen, hatte Draco zufrieden angenommen. Überrascht, dass es das St. Mungos war, aber zufrieden. Dass er sich allerdings im Laufe des Tages wünschen würde, lieber doch zu einem Muggel-Arzt gegangen zu sein, damit hätte er im Leben nicht gerechnet. Bereits die Art des Reisens stellte ein noch die da gewesenes Horrorszenario dar. Apparieren kam nicht in Frage, denn Potter befürchtete, dass Dracos Gesundheitszustand darunter leiden und sich verschlechtern, aber auch Auswirkung darauf haben könnte. Also bewältigten sie die Strecke mit Muggel-Verkehrsmittel. Muggel-Verkehrsmittel! Immer wieder zählte Draco im Stillen bis 10, um nicht zu explodieren. Jeder einzelne Muggel war nervig, die Verkehrsmittel waren nervig, der Weg dorthin, alles!

Im St. Mungos selbst war eine Horde Kinder gewesen, die auf einem Kindergeburtstag etwas hatten explodieren lassen. Heulende und jammernde Bälger. Und die, die gesund waren, hatten ständig ihn und Potter angeglotzt, jede Menge Fragen gestellt oder wollten mit ihnen spielen. Normalerweise hatte Draco nichts dagegen, wenn er im Mittelpunkt stand, aber diese Kinder waren einfach grauenhaft!

Abgesehen von diesen nervigen Kindern empfand er es fast als persönliche Niederlage, dass er und Potter zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wurden. Das hatte er in seinen Überlegungen gar nicht bedacht. Strikt weigerte er sich andere Hexen und Zauberer, deren Wege er kreuzte, zu beachten. Auch Potter schenkte er so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie nur möglich. So konnte er sich für kleine Augenblicke einbilden, seine Welt wäre ein bisschen mehr in Ordnung. Erstaunlicherweise hatte niemand ihn oder Potter nach der ungewöhnlichen Begleitung gefragt. Dabei hatte Draco das Schlimmste befürchtet. In gewisser Hinsicht verlief es sogar so gut, dass er für einen Moment doch in Erwägung zog, bei _Ollivander_ einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen.

Wenigstens hatte er mit seinem Plan Erfolg gehabt. Der Heiler hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung verneint, aber angeordnet, sich die nächsten paar Tage etwas zurückzunehmen. Und als Potter auf dem Rückweg gefragt hatte, wie es lief, bot er ihm auch die Möglichkeit an, während seiner Genesung weiterhin dazubleiben. Es lief wie am Schnürchen. Deshalb verstand er es nicht, dass in einer Ecke seines Bewusstseins Gedanken in ihm hochkrochen, die er vielleicht als Schuldgefühle titulieren könnte. Potter hatte ihm selbstlos geholfen und nun wollte er ihn ausnutzen, weil er zu feige war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber es wäre überaus peinlich, wenn er das tun würde. Immerhin war er kein Hufflepuff, sondern ein Slytherin, der stets auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht ist. Er schob diese unangenehmen Gedanken kurzerhand beiseite, machte es sich auf der Couch etwas bequemer und überlegte stattdessen, wie er es weiter angehen sollte.

Netter. Er wollte netter zu Potter sein. Was würde wohl jemand in seiner Position tun, der nett war? Er würde sich bei Potter bedanken, kam ihm in den Sinn. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Schon wieder bedanken. Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufsehen. Potter hatte eine Seite umgeblättert. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er wieder hereingekommen war. 'Netter', wiederholte er in Gedanken. Draco holte tief Luft.

„Potter", sagte er.

Potter sah ihn an.

„Es ist sehr... aufmerksam von dir", quetschte Draco hervor, „dass du mich zu St. Mungos begleitet hast." 'Obwohl ich keinen Babysitter brauche', fügte er gedanklich hinzu. „Und dass du weiterhin deine Gastfreundschaft zur Verfügung stellst." 'Obwohl ich selbst ein ausgezeichnetes Zuhause habe', ergänzte er in Gedanken und schalt sich sofort. 'Sei netter, sei netter! Los, gib dir einen Ruck!', befahl er sich, auch wenn er befürchtete, sich dabei einen Zacken aus der Krone zu brechen.  
„Wann auch immer ich dir behilflich sein kann..." Draco beendete den Satz mit einer vagen Handbewegung.

„Kein Problem", sagte Potter und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung.

'Das war es? Das war alles?', ärgerte sich Draco. Er gab sich die größte Mühe, ihm Dankbarkeit vorzugaukeln, wofür er seiner Meinung nach auch einen Preis verdient hätte, und Potter interessierte es nicht. Tat, als wäre sein Verhalten das Normalste der Welt. War Potter zu blöd, um zu kapieren, dass er hier einen Schritt auf ihn zukam? Wie sollte er ihn dazu bringen, seinen Zauberstab zu holen, wenn noch nicht einmal das hier funktionierte?

Nicht zu vergessen musste er Potter klipp und klar machen, dass dies ein Geheimnis bleiben musste, das sie beide mit ins Grab nehmen würden.

Zu allem Übel kam er nicht umhin, auch noch seine Zeit in Potters Haus verbringen. Praktisch, dass er sich seine Arbeitszeit als Dezernatsleiter selbst einteilen konnte. Nicht auszudenken, wie er seine Situation vor einem Chef hätte erklären müssen. Siedend heiß fiel ihm auch ein, dass er diesen Todesser wieder auftreiben musste. Blöderweise führte kein Weg an der Mission 'Zauberstab' vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er bei Potter doch mal ordentlich auf den Putz klopfen? Die jahrelange Erfahrung sagte ihm jedoch, dass das weniger erfolgversprechend war. Ergo, musste er es auf der netten Schiene probieren. Eigentlich war ihm dieses Nettsein ganz schön suspekt. Und jetzt, nachdem er es schon ein paar Mal hinter sich hatte und immer noch lebte, hatte es seine abstoßende und erniedrigende Wirkung auf ihn zum größten Teil eingebüßt. Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde ihm dieses Verhalten irgendwann ins Fleisch und Blut übergehen. Allerdings ließ diese Erkenntnis das schmarotzerhafte Gefühl in einer kleinen, verqueren Ecke seines Gehirns wachsen. Würde Potter sich weiterhin so selbstlos verhalten, würde er wohl auf ewig in seiner Schuld stehen und zu einem netten, verweichlichten Hilfsbedürftigen mutieren.


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  


Sie aßen am nächsten Morgen zusammen ihr Frühstück, als Harry sich räusperte.

„Ron wollte nachher vorbei schauen. Da er noch nicht auf dem aktuellsten Stand ist, wird er wahrscheinlich etwas... ausfallend werden. Und du brauchst ohnehin Ruhe, von daher kannst du solange im Gästezimmer bleiben."

„Wenn du mich aus dem Weg haben willst, dann keine falsche Scheu, Potty. Dafür brauchst du nicht absichtlich das Wiesel antanzen zu lassen. Zur Erinnerung: Ich habe dich nicht um eine Heldentat gebeten", schnarrte Draco.

Ruckartig hob Harry den Kopf. Ein Blick in sein wütendes Gesicht verriet Draco, dass sein Verhalten ihn alles andere als zu seinem Ziel und damit zu seinem Zauberstab führen wird. Potter öffnete den Mund, um etwas freilich Unfreundliches zu erwidern, da kam ihm Draco schnell zuvor.

„Schon gut, Potter. Reg dich ab, war nur ein Witz", sagte er und hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

Potter starrte ihn immer noch wütend an.

"Was ich eigentlich meine, ist deine Rolle als Gastgeber. Ausgehend von deiner Herkunft aus der Muggel-Welt und deinem sozialen Umfeld wie beispielsweise Granger und Weasley und unter Berücksichtigung unserer feindseligen Vergangenheit, verhältst du dich anders als man es erwarten würde."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von ärgerlich zu verwirrt. "War das ein Kompliment oder wolltest du mich wieder nur beleidigen?"

Ein Kompliment war das natürlich nicht. Wie käme er auch dazu? Allerdings, das musste er zugeben, war es auch nicht als Beleidigung gemeint gewesen. Er versuchte sich daran, einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu machen und ein leichtes, aber dennoch nichtssagendes Lächeln anzudeuten. Dabei kam er sich ziemlich albern vor und er hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht entspreche mehr dem einer Grimasse, was ihn langsam wütend werden ließ. Potter konnte nicht von ihm verlangen, dass er sich für ihn zum Affen machte. Aber dieser schien sich wohl schon damit zufrieden gegeben zu haben, denn er wandte sich wieder seinen Brötchen zu.

Draco überlegte, ob er noch etwas sagen sollte, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Stimmung nicht noch mehr kippte.

„Ich denke, ich werde erst mal Wiesels Reaktion abwarten. Sollte er sich zu sehr in Szene setzen, werde ich mich einer Beschäftigung widmen, die meiner würdig ist."

„Übertreib' es nicht, Malfoy", sagte Potter und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch.

„Für dich übersetzt, Potter, heißt das: Ich weiß, was sich gehört. Wenn das Wiesel die Situation jedoch ausufern lässt, nehme ich dein Angebot an und verschwinde."

Mit einem abschließenden warnenden Blick auf Draco schob Potter sich sein letztes Stück Brötchen in den Mund und spülte es mit dem Rest seines Tees hinunter.

„Du räumst ab", sagte er und verschwand durch die Tür.

Grummelnd räumte Draco den Tisch ab. Abspülen würde er bestimmt nicht, damit ruiniert er sich nur seine Haut. Und zaubern ging auch nicht, weil ihm immer noch der Zauberstab dazu fehlte. Er seufzte und lehnte sich an den Tresen, denn nach wie vor konnte er sich nicht zu einer Entscheidung durchringen. Selbst wenn er Potter dazu brachte, seinen Zauberstab zu holen, hieß das nicht, dass dieser noch dort war. Oder vielleicht war er auch kaputt, dann müsste er ohnehin einen neuen kaufen. Sollte er nicht besser gleich zu _Ollivander_ gehen? Vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten die Schlagzeilen auf, die ein gemeinsamer Besuch von ihm und Potter in der Winkelgasse provozieren würde. Nein, das ginge nicht, zumal er auch lieber seinen eigenen Zauberstab wieder hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite war ein neuer jedoch das Schnellste. Und das war wichtig, wenn er sich so bald wie möglich mit dem Todesser wiedertreffen wollte. Ohne Zauberstab funktionierte das nämlich nicht.

Deutlich mit seiner Situation unzufrieden knallte er die Butter in den Kühlschrank und rauschte aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Potter, der gerade die Treppe von oben hinunter kam, schickte ihm abermals einen warnenden Blick hinterher.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ sich Draco auf das Sofa fallen und atmete erst einmal tief aus. Eines nach dem anderen. Gleich würde das Wiesel hier aufkreuzen und er hatte überhaupt keine Lust darauf. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, bereits jetzt zu gehen. Allerdings hatte er vorhin großspurig gesagt, er wisse, was sich gehört. Ein Klopfen an der Haustür ließ ihm keine andere Möglichkeit als zu bleiben, wo er war.

„Komm-", begann Potter, der offensichtlich die Tür geöffnet hatte, doch er wurde von einem lauten Wiesel unterbrochen.

„Ist das wahr, Harry? Hermine hat gesagt, du hättest Malfoy bei dir aufgenommen, stimmt das? Sag doch was, Harry! Wieso?", fragte das Wiesel ganz aufgeregt. Und Draco fragte sich, ob es wohl vor Aufregung noch seine Hose nass machte.

„Beruhige dich, Ron", versuchte Potter ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Also stimmt es doch!", gab das Wiesel entsetzt von sich.

„Ich habe nie etwas Gegenteiliges behauptet", räumte Potter ein.

„Warum, Harry?! Das Frettchen wird es nicht zu schätzen wissen. Eines Nachts bringt er dich um! Warum hast du das getan?"

Das Wiesel redete immer schneller und lauter. Es hatte sich keinesfalls beruhigt. Draco konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie er dunkelrot anlief.

„Weil... Das ist 'ne lange Geschichte, Ron. Da war ein riesiger, schwarzer Köter und Malfoy... Es hat sich einfach so gehört", sagte Potter letztendlich mit einem Nachdruck in seiner Stimme, dass das Thema nun beendet war. Für einen schrecklichen Moment hatte Draco befürchtet, Potter würde erzählen, wie er im Dreck nach Hilfe gerufen hatte. Beruhigt, dass ihm diese Schmach erspart blieb, entspannte er sich wieder.

„Aber, Harry", versuchte es Weasley noch einmal.

„Ist gut jetzt, Ron."

Draco hörte ein Gemurmel. Es klang so ähnlich wie 'zu gut für diese Welt'. Er schnaubte, denn ganz Unrecht hatte der Rothaarige nicht. Potter hatte einen Heldenkomplex und ihn wunderte es, dass er daran noch nicht gestorben war. Vermutlich war das wohl auch der Grund, weshalb er ihm geholfen hatte. Aber das konnte nicht alles sein, immerhin war das Potter und er war Malfoy. Was wohl wirklich der Grund war? Vielleicht erhofft er sich einen Profit. Bei Gelegenheit würde er dem auf den Grund gehen.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sich weiter und das Wiesel stand im Türrahmen.

„Weasley."

Das Wiesel starrte ihn finster an. Draco konnte ihm seine Beherrschung ansehen, denn er atmete schwer. Wenn er nun grinsen würde, würde Weasley hochgehen wie ein _Bombarda_? Rechtzeitig fiel ihm ein, dass er keinen Zauberstab hatte und ihm war gar nicht mehr zum Grinsen zumute. Erst als Potter eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes legte, rührte dieser sich.

„Malfoy", spuckte er voller Verachtung aus.

Potter schob Weasley vor sich her und dirigierte ihn auf den Sessel gegenüber von Draco. Zwischen ihnen stand der Tisch. Vielleicht dachte Potter, dass der Tisch eine Barriere sein könnte, falls es zum Äußersten kommen sollte. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn sah er ihn sich an. Es war ein niedriger, rechteckiger Holztisch, auf dem noch immer die Zeitschrift, das längliche Muggel-Ding und das Buch lag, das er las. Viel würde es nicht bringen.

„Malfoy", kam es wieder von dem Wiesel. „Lieg' nicht so da wie ein Pascha. Nur weil du eine Gehirnerschütterung hast, ist das noch kein Grund, dich von vorne bis hinten bedienen zu lassen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass nichts kaputt gehen kann, wo nichts ist."

„Weasley, nur weil sich deine Familie die Kosten einer medizinischen Behandlung nicht leisten kann, seid ihr noch lange keine Heiler", kam es kehrtwendend von Draco. Er griff sich das Buch und legte provokant die Füße hoch.

„Okay, Ron, beachte ihn einfach nicht. Malfoy wird dasselbe tun", griff Potter ein. „Willst du etwas trinken oder essen?"

„Essen wäre gut. Ich habe Hunger."

* * *

Während Weasleys Besuch redeten die beiden über dies und das. Worum es genau ging, bekam Draco nicht mit, da das Buch zu spannend war. Einige Dinge verstand er nicht, doch die Spannung um einen Serienkiller fesselte ihn trotzdem. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er zwangsweise, wie sich der Rothaarige zum Aufbruch bereit machte.

„Ich muss das jetzt wirklich erledigen, Harry, eigentlich würde ich lieber bleiben. Du hast es gut, du hast Urlaub. Auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum du dir wegen dem da extra Urlaub nimmst. Der kann doch auch bei sich krank sein."

O-ho, Potty hatte Urlaub? Nur seinetwegen? Nun, das würde zumindest erklären, warum Potter unter der Woche nichts anderes zu tun hatte als daheim zu sein. Draco spähte aus den Augenwinkeln herüber. Weasley hatte einen leicht säuerlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Entweder, weil das Thema wieder auf ihn gefallen war oder weil er wirklich keine Lust auf das hatte, was ihm bevor stand.

„Als ob ich wegen Malfoy extra Urlaub nehmen würde. Du weißt genau, dass momentan nicht viel los ist und ich eine Erholung gut gebrauchen könnte. Außerdem, hattest du vorhin nicht selbst gesagt, dass man Malfoy nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen sollte?"

„Du hast Recht, ihm kann man nicht über den Weg trauen", sagte der Rothaarige und ging mit einem letzten vielsagenden Blick zu Draco an Potter vorbei durch die Tür.

„Dir auch auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Wiesel", rief Draco ihm nach.

Potter brachte das Wiesel zur Tür und kam anschließend wieder. Mit einem Seufzen setzte er sich auf den Platz, auf dem gerade noch zuvor sein Freund gesessen hatte. Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Das hätte nicht besser laufen können", sagte Potter und meinte es wohl auch so. „Was zum einen auch an dir lag."

„Es ist dein Haus, Potter", erwiderte Draco, „du stellst die Regeln." Im Prinzip wären Draco Potters Regeln egal gewesen, aber was tat man nicht alles, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen und die Würde zu bewahren.

Ein bisschen merkwürdig war die Situation allerdings schon. Die Rivalität, die er aus der Schule kannte, das Verlangen, dem anderen bei jeder kleinsten Möglichkeit eins reinzuwürgen, das war nicht mehr da. Es war anders als früher. Vielleicht waren sie durch den Krieg und die letzten Jahre so etwas wie erwachsen geworden?

„Das Wiesel hat ausnahmsweise Recht. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde dir das Haus abfackeln? Ich bin dir etwas schuldig, Potter, ob ich will oder nicht. Da werde ich meine Schuld bestimmt nicht vergrößern."

Unerwarteterweise störte ihn Potters verlegener Blick zur Seite.

„Ähm, nein, mein Urlaub war überfällig, das stimmte schon."

„Aha, du gibst also zu, dass du mir nicht über den Weg traust! Und das, wo wir doch die besten Schulrivalen sind! Ich verstehe dich nicht."

Hatte er gerade so etwas wie einen Witz gemacht? Aber es machte genauso Spaß wie Potter früher zu ärgern. Fast sogar noch mehr, denn auf seinen Schultern lastete nicht mehr der Druck, Potter auf jeden Fall in allem zu übertrumpfen. Im nächsten Moment flog ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht. Überrascht blickte er zu Potter, in dessen Augen der Schalk blitzte.

„Um deine Frage zu beantworten, dir müsste bereits aufgefallen sein, dass es hier Muggel-Geräte gibt. Wie soll sich der ach so reinblütige Malfoy in einem Muggel-Haushalt zurecht finden, ohne dabei etwas in die Luft zu jagen?"

Draco überging die Anspielung auf seine nicht vorhandenen Muggel-Kenntnisse, als hätte Potter sie niemals erwähnt.

„Ist die Frage dann nicht eher, warum du mich überhaupt erst hierher gebracht hast?"

Potter wurde nachdenklich. Vermutlich dachte er an den Tag zurück. „Nachdem du ohnmächtig wurdest, wusste ich nicht, wohin mit dir, also habe ich dich mitgenommen. Ich zwinge dich nicht, hier zu bleiben. Dir steht die Tür offen und du kannst jederzeit gehen."

Da war er wieder. Der Goldjunge. Der aufopfernde Held, der erst an andere dachte. Irgendwie war Draco genervt und es ließ ihn missmutig stimmen.

„Ich denke, ich werde dir noch eine Weile meine Anwesenheit gönnen." Dass es viel mehr daran lag, dass er immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie er nach Hause kommen sollte, musste der Gryffindor nicht wissen.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht so voreilig mit deinen Entscheidungen sein", warf Potter ein. Er sah aus, als wolle er lachen und weinen zugleich. „Ron kommt heute Abend wieder."

Draco schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Womit hatte er das nur verdient?

„Wenn Weasley nicht genug von dir bekommen kann, warum zieht er nicht gleich ein?", knurrte er.

Potter lachte auf. Und sogar Draco spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel leicht nach oben bogen. Vielleicht ist bei dem Sturz auf seinen Kopf doch etwas kaputt gegangen, anders konnte er sich seine ungewöhnlichen Reaktionen nicht erklären. Wenn ihm das dabei helfen sollte, den Aufenthalt einigermaßen unbeschadet zu überstehen, dann sollte es ihm vorerst recht sein.


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5

„Verflucht sollst du sein, Malfoy!"

Es zischte kurz an Dracos Ohr und hinter ihm ging die Vase klirrend zu Bruch. Er schnappte sich ein Kissen und bewarf damit Weasley, während er schnell hinter der Couch Schutz suchte.

„Geh doch vor die Hunde!", brüllte er genauso verärgert zurück. Aus Weasleys Richtung ertönte ein dumpfes 'Mpf'. Diebisch freute er sich über seinen Treffer.

Die Tür flog geräuschvoll auf. „Was ist hier los?", brüllte nun Potter. Er war nur kurz aus dem Zimmer gegangen, da Hermes, seine Eule, Post gebracht hatte. Mit Dracos Krankmeldung hatte er sie gleich wieder losgeschickt.

Draco richtete sich hinter der Couch auf. Er wollte gerade antworten, da traf ihn ein Buch an der Stirn. Rasendschnell verbreitete sich der Schmerz in seinem Kopf und weiße und schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen.

„Ron!"

„Er hat damit angefangen, Harry", verteidigte sich Ron.

Draco bekam von all dem nichts mehr mit. Seine Augen kniff er vor Schmerzen zusammen und in seinen Ohren hörte er ein hohes, gleichmäßiges Piepsen, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, wurde ihm schwindelig und so schloss er sie wieder. Wie aus der Ferne hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen, doch er war unfähig darauf zu reagieren.

Ein Rütteln an seiner Schulter holte sein Bewusstsein zurück. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er weggetreten war. Jemand, vermutlich Potter, hatte ihn in eine sitzende Position gerückt, sodass sein Rücken gegen die Couch gelehnt war. Mörderische Kopfschmerzen veranstalteten ein Fest in seinem Kopf und hielten ihn davon ab, sich allzu sehr zu bewegen.

„Hier."

Draco öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge. Potter saß neben ihm auf dem Boden und hielt ihm das Gel, das er schon für seine anderen Verletzungen benutzt hatte, hin.

„Danke." Kurz stockte er, als er sie ergriff. Obwohl er sich nicht zu größeren Denkvorgängen in der Lage sah, war er doch überrascht, wie einfach ihm dieses Wort über die Lippen ging. Es musste wohl eine Nebenwirkung durch den Aufprall des Buches auf seinem Kopf sein. Schnell trug er das Gel auf der Stelle auf, wo das Buch ihn getroffen hatte und augenblicklich fühlte er, wie die Schmerzen verschwanden.

„Kein Problem. Sonst alles in Ordnung?"

Draco nickte, auch wenn eigentlich gar nichts in Ordnung war. Sein Treffen mit dem Todesser war geplatzt, er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren und war bei Potter gefangen. Nebenbei erlebte er eine Demütigung nach der anderen und es gingen Dinge in seinem Kopf vor, merkwürdige Dinge, die er nicht verstand. Aber er hatte wahrlich keine Lust, das zu vertiefen. Hätte er einen Hauself, würde er ihm Kleidung schenken, wenn sein Leben dann endlich wieder in geordneten Bahnen verlief.

~D~H~

Sie aßen indisch und Draco trank nach der Hälfte seines Tellers das Glas Wasser in einem Zug leer, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt. Das Brennen in seinem Mund wurde dadurch jedoch nicht weniger. Harry indes war aufgestanden und kramte in einer Schublade.

„Mit Wasser wird das nicht besser", meinte er. „Hier, iss davon." Er reichte ihm etwas, das in Plastik verpackt war. Ein Muggel-Produkt, dachte Draco, denn er hatte so etwas noch nicht gesehen. Beim näheren betrachten stellte er fest, dass es nur Toast war. Schon fast hastig öffnete er es und nahm die erste Scheibe heraus. Gleich beim ersten Bissen wurde das Höllenfeuer in seinem Mund schwächer.

„Hör mal", begann Potter und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

'So würde er sie niemals in eine geordnete Frisur bekommen', dachte Draco sofort.

„Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen muss, erwarte ich weiteren Besuch. Ein Freund, mit dem ich mich gut verstehe, wollte für ein paar Tage vorbeischauen. Er kommt morgen. Ich hoffe, dass das nicht auch ausartet."

Vermutlich dachte der Dunkelhaarige an die Zusammentreffen mit dem Wiesel. Draco winkte beschwichtigend ab. Selbst nachdem der Rothaarige hier war, stand das Haus noch. Also würde es auch weiterhin nicht in Flammen aufgehen. Langsam fühlte er sich allerdings wie ein Eindringling. So lachhaft er diese Situation früher noch gefunden hätte, so unangenehm wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel tiefer er mit jedem Tag in Potters Leben vordrang. Es wirkte gleichzeitig befremdlich und intim, weshalb Draco sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Und das war eigentlich ein Umstand, den er sich geschworen hatte, nie mehr eintreten zu lassen.

~D~H~

„Und du willst wirklich nicht mit?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zum – Draco hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft Potter ihn das schon gefragt hatte.

„Nein, Potter, ich will wirklich nicht mit", erwiderte er und betrachtete skeptisch, wie der Angesprochene mehr schlecht als recht eine Mütze auf den Kopf zog.

„Bist du sicher?" Auch das hatte er bereits einige Male gefragt. „Bald ist Weihnachten, die Geschäfte werden bis dorthin bestimmt nicht leerer."

„Potter! Ich habe dir sogar eine Liste gegeben." Draco brauchte keine Weihnachtsgeschenke, denn er hatte bereits die wenigen besorgt, die es zu besorgen galt. Und was er für den restlichen, hoffentlich nur noch kurzen Aufenthalt hier benötigte, hatte er ihm auf ebenjene Liste geschrieben. Er sah nun wirklich keinen Grund, sich in dieses Menschengetümmel zu stürzen.

„Ich soll mich doch ausruhen. Anstatt mich durch die Vorweihnachtszeit zu stressen, bleibe ich lieber hier."

Der Held der Zaubererwelt verschwand und kehrte nach einem Moment mit einer Jacke in seiner Hand zurück. Kurz zögerte er. „Du heckst doch nicht etwas aus während ich weg bin, oder?"

Genervt schloss der ehemalige Slytherin die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe, bevor er antwortete. „Ist das dein Ernst? Fängst du schon wieder damit an? Glaubst du nicht, ich hatte schon genug Gelegenheiten, um „etwas auszuhecken"?"

„Du hast Recht", sagte Potter und steckte einen Arm in die Jacke, bevor er wieder den Mund öffnete. „Und was ist mit Kleidung?"

„Bin ich etwa ein Hauself? Was soll mit Kleidung sein?" Irritiert blickte er zur Tür, wo der Andere stand.

„Äh, naja", fing dieser an und zog sich nun auch den anderen Ärmel an. „Ich dachte nur, vielleicht möchtest du etwas andere Kleidung als die, die im Schrank hängt. Immerhin..."

„Immerhin _was_ , Potter."

„Immerhin ist das meine."

Ist es _seine_?

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Draco auf.

Seine Kleidung? _Potters_ Kleidung? _Er_ trug Potters Kleidung?!

Bei Merlins Barte.

„Das" - Draco deutete auf die Bekleidung, die er trug - „das ist deine Kleidung?"

„Was dachtest du denn, woher die kommt? Die Heinzelmännchen haben sie bestimmt nicht genäht", kam die säuerliche Antwort. Anscheinend war Potter wegen Dracos Reaktion beleidigt.

„Aber sie passt mir!" Draco war aufgefallen, dass sie beide unterschiedlich groß waren. Nicht viel, aber im Hinblick auf die Konfektionsgröße war es ausreichend.

„Anpassungszauber?" Mit leichtem Stirnrunzeln sah Potter ihn an, verwundert darüber, dass er als Reinblüter eine solche Frage stellte.

Draco antwortete nicht darauf. Potter sollte verschwinden und ihn alleine lassen. Auch wenn man vermutlich nichts sah, spürte er, wie sein Gesicht glühte. Zum einen vor Scham, denn er hatte tatsächlich keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wo die Kleidung aus dem Schrank in seinem Zimmer herkam. Er hatte sich einfach daran bedient, so, wie er es auch von Zuhause gewohnt war. Zum anderen, und das war ihm viel unangenehmer, weil er feststellte, dass zur Kleidung nicht nur das Hemd und die Hose gehörte, nicht nur die Socken, sondern auch die Unterwäsche. Und das trieb die Hitze in sein Gesicht. Hoffentlich hatte der Gryffindor die Wäsche gewaschen, bevor er sie Draco gegeben hatte. 'Natürlich hat er das, jeder normale Mensch würde das tun', dachte Draco. Aber seit wann war Potter ein normaler Mensch?

„Also...?"

Ja, also was? Für ihn stand es außer Frage, weiterhin Potters Kleidung zu tragen. Es stand aber ebenso wenig zur Debatte, dass Potter einfach zu ihm nach Hause spazierte und sich bediente. Und von Potter neue Kleidung kaufen zu lassen... Ein Blick auf Potters derzeitige Garderobe ließ ihn den Kopf schütteln. Nein, das war auch keine Option.

„Nein? Weißt du-"

„Geh", unterbrach ihn Draco schneller, als er nachdenken konnte. Er wollte ihn jetzt nicht mehr sehen.

„Bist du-"

„Geh!"

„Okay, bis dann."

Erst als Draco die Haustür ins Schloss fallen hörte, öffnete er die Augen. Wann hatte er sie zu gemacht? Und, was viel wichtiger war, was hatte er getan?

Er ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte an die Decke. Nun war er dazu verdammt, Potters Kleidung zu tragen. Irrwitzigerweise ließ die Aussicht auf die nächsten paar Tage kein Gefühl in ihm hochkommen, bei dem er sich sogleich einen der Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen wollte. Was zum Grindelwald war nur los mit ihm?

~D~H~

Es war bereits spät am Nachmittag, er hatte inzwischen zur Ablenkung zu seinem Buch gegriffen, als er etwas Tee trinken wollte. In der Küche stand er dann ratlos da, denn, wie Potter sagte, es handelte sich um einen Muggel-Haushalt und zaubern war für ihn weiterhin nicht möglich. Frustriert fasste er den Entschluss, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Gestern Abend hatte er noch lange wachgelegen und nachgedacht. So sehr es ihm missfiel, die einfachste Lösung war, einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Wenn man es objektiv betrachtete, war es viel umständlicher, Potter dorthin zu schicken und einen Zauberstab zu suchen, der vielleicht gar nicht mehr da. Und es waren Situationen wie diese, die ihn in solchen Gedanken bestärkten.

Der Knall der Haustür, die gegen die Wand schlug, unterbrach seine Gedanken. Vielleicht sollte er endlich mal aktiv etwas tun, um seinen Zauberstab wiederzuerlangen, anstatt ständig nur darüber zu grübeln, dachte er und ging in den Flur. Dort angekommen erblickte er Potter, umgeben von unzähligen Einkaufstüten und mit roten Wangen.

„Sieht aus, als wärst du erfolgreich gewesen."

„Ja, ziemlich", grinste Harry schief.

Draco lehnte am Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie Potter sich zwischen all den Einkäufen aus seiner Winterkleidung schälte. Als er seine Mütze vom Kopf zog, offenbarte sie ein noch nie dagewesenes Unheil seiner Haare. Draco schnaubte.

„Potter, wann lernst du endlich deine Haare in eine ansehnliche Frisur zu verwandeln? Dass sie noch nicht verfilzt sind, ist ein wahres Wunder."

„Es ist egal, was ich mit ihnen mache. Selbst Zaubersprüche bringen nichts." Ein kurzes Zögern. „Und einige Frauen haben mir gesagt, so schrecklich sie es eigentlich fänden, so gut stünde es mir. Also habe ich mich irgendwann damit abgefunden." Potter zuckte grinsend mit der Schulter.

Draco schnaubte noch einmal, während Potter erfolglos versuchte, sämtliche Einkäufe auf einmal die Treppe hoch zu tragen. Mit einem Seufzen stellte er einige Taschen wieder ab.

„Deine Sachen sind in irgendeiner Tüte. Ich geb' sie dir oben, hab' irgendwie den Überblick verloren", gab Potter von sich, während er nur noch mit ein paar seiner Errungenschaften die Treppe hochwackelte.

Überprüfend hatte Draco seinen Blick über Potter gleiten lassen und kam nicht umhin festzustellen, dass die Frauen, von denen Potter gesprochen hatte, so etwas wie Recht hatten. Es sah tatsächlich... gut aus. Irgendwie. Beunruhigt über seine Erkenntnis wollte er sie am liebsten gleich wieder verdrängen. Schnell schnappte er sich die restlichen Taschen und trug sie hinter dem Dunkelhaarigen hoch. Was half beim Verdrängen besser als sich mit etwas anderem unangenehmen zu beschäftigen?

„Potter?", fing er an. Er merkte, wie er nervös wurde.

„Ja?", schnaufte Potter angestrengt vom Tragen der vielen Taschen.

„Bei diesem unglücklichen Zwischenfall neulich, habe ich etwas für Unsereins essentielles verloren. Ich erwarte von dir, dass du Stillschweigen darüber bewahrst. Andernfalls... nun ja, lass deiner Fantasie freien Lauf." Er wartete beinahe beängstigt auf Potters Reaktion. Nach einem lapidaren „Wie du meinst, Malfoy" konnte er sich ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.

„Da du es wohl nicht verstanden hast: Ich habe meinen Zauberstab verloren."

Potter blieb auf der obersten Stufe unvermittelt stehen und drehte sich um. Ungläubigkeit und Verwunderung standen in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das ist natürlich inakzeptabel. Anders als du bin ich es gewohnt, Magie ständig um mich zu haben."

„Hm, verstehe. Das erklärt so einiges", murmelte Potter gedankenversunken und stieß die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer mit dem Ellenbogen auf. „Stell es einfach ab, danke."

Draco sah sich um. Ein Regal mit Büchern und Ordnern, einen Vogelkäfig, Tisch und Stuhl, merkwürdige Geräte... aber auch hier kein Kamin. Sollte er sich wirklich einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen wollen, blieben nicht mehr so viele Möglichkeiten übrig, um zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich Draco zu und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dieser fühlte sich wie auf einem silbernen Tablett präsentiert. „Was?", fragte er schon fast gereizt.

„Das heißt", begann Harry, „du bist jedem schutzlos ausgeliefert?"

Draco weigerte sich, zu nicken.

„Wenn ich dich zwingen würde, im Kasatschok zu tanzen und dabei 'Alle meine Entchen' zu singen, würdest du es tun, weil du dich nicht wehren kannst?" In den grünen Augen glitzerte es schelmisch.

„Potter", warnte Draco, „ich weiß zwar nicht, was deine komischen Muggel-Begriffe bedeuten, aber sei dir dessen bewusst, dass ein Malfoy niemals wehrlos ist." Das stimmte zwar nicht so ganz, aber das wusste Potter schließlich nicht. Dieser sah ihn weiter an und schien zu überlegen, wie weit er gehen konnte. Letztendlich sagte er: „Kyle, mein Freund, wollte mir etwas in der Winkelgasse zeigen. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst." Er bückte sich, wühlte zwischen den Tüten und reichte ihm eine, die Draco entgegennahm. „Das sind deine Sachen."

Kurz blickte Draco rein und erkannte die wenigen Dinge, die er brauchte. Unschlüssig stand er da. Er hatte schließlich kein Geld bei sich, um Potter zu bezahlen. Lächerlicherweise fiel es ihm erst jetzt auf. Und obendrein hielt er sich zur Zeit auch ohne Entgelt bei seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind auf.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Nein. Es ist nur... Du bekommst dein Geld später."

„Ach, vergiss es. Das war sowieso nicht viel", meinte Potter mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

„Du kriegst es, Potter. Es ist schließlich nicht so als würde ich am Hungertuch nagen", sagte er.

„Genauso wenig wie ich", warf der Andere ein.

'Bei Merlin, dickköpfiger Gryffindor. Verstehst du denn nicht, dass ein Malfoy einem Potter nichts schuldet?', dachte Draco, als es klingelte.

„Ah, da ist er schon. Da kam ich gerade noch rechtzeitig nach Hause. Komm, ich stell dich ihm vor", sagte Potter und Draco konnte ein Lachen entdecken, dass er an ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Der Held der Zaubererwelt musste sich sehr auf seinen Besuch freuen. Er folgte ihm neugierig und blieb unten auf der Treppe stehen, während Potter bereits die Tür öffnete.

„Hey! Komm rein!", sagte er und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

Ein großer Mann im schwarzen Mantel trat ein. Helle Haare lugten unter der dunkelblauen Mütze hervor.

„Hey, Harry! Schön dich zu sehen", sagte er und klopfte dem Hausherrn begrüßend auf die Schulter.

Draco fand, dass er eine sympathische Stimme und scheinbar gute Manieren hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Potter offenbarte sich eine perfekt sitzende Frisur unter der Mütze. Der weitere Besucher muss Dracos musternde Blicke gespürt haben, denn er drehte sich zu ihm um. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Draco, einen bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck bei dem Anderen zu erkennen, doch auf dessen Gesicht erschien so schnell ein Lächeln, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war.

„Hallo, ich bin Kyle, ein Freund von Harry. Und Sie müssen Draco Malfoy sein."

Draco ergriff die Hand.

„Ja, in der Tat, der bin ich. Potter hat von mir erzählt?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf diesen.

„Ja, hat er", sagte Kyle, „aber nicht so, wie Sie jetzt denken. Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie es sein würden. Er hatte nur gesagt, dass unerwartet noch jemand da sein würde."

'Soso', dachte Draco. Kyle war also ein Zauberer. Das würde auch erklären, warum er bei seinem Anblick so erschrocken geguckt hatte; er hatte ihn erkannt. Und was Potter ihm wohl noch erzählt hatte? Hoffentlich nicht mehr als unbedingt notwendig. Die Gedanken kehrten aufs Neue an seinen verlorenen Zauberstab zurück und damit auch an Potters Worte über seine nicht vorhandene Möglichkeit, sich gegen Zauber zu verteidigen. Und während er sich in dessen Nähe – ja, sogar in Weasleys Nähe – nur unwohl gefühlt hatte, breitete sich in ihm in Anbetracht dieses fremden Mannes das Gefühl einer Bedrohung aus.


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6

Draco hatte sich den Abend über wider Erwarten amüsiert; Kyle hatte auf wirklich unterhaltsame Weise kleine Anekdoten aus seinem Leben und der Arbeit erzählt. Da Draco dabei immer versuchte, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, fühlte sich sein Gesicht nun ganz komisch an. Spätestens jetzt war ihm aber bewusst, dass der erste Eindruck, den er von Kyle hatte, diesem nicht gerecht wurde und er ihn revidieren musste. Er war ein offener, sympathischer Mensch, dieser Freund von Potter und obwohl er genau das war – also, Potters Freund – konnte er Kyle eigentlich gut leiden. Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er bei dieser trauten, geselligen Runde mitmischen würde. Merlin bewahre. Aber wenigstens war dieser Kyle nicht mehr eine unbekannte, bedrohliche Größe, sondern trotz seines Unterhaltungswertes nur noch ein Störfaktor. Wie ein nervtötendes Summen, dass die ganze Zeit da war und das sich nicht abstellen ließ und mit dem er sich abfinden musste. Das fand er schade, denn unter anderen Umständen hätten sie sich wirklich anfreunden können, aber so wäre es einfach stressfreier, wenn er sich nur mit Potter rumschlagen müsste.

„Auf jeden Fall war es so dämlich, dass ich mich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte", endete Kyle.

„Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich an deiner Stelle getan hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nur dumm geguckt", lachte Harry und hielt sich den Bauch.

Kyle griff zu seinem Glas, um einen Schluck daraus zu nehmen und sein Blick fiel dabei auf Draco. „Ist etwas? Du guckst so komisch. Oder hab ich es schlecht erzählt?"

„Nein, nein", antwortete Harry für ihn, immer noch halb lachend. „Wahrscheinlich findet Malfoy einfach nur, dass es nicht sein Niveau ist." Er seufzte tief, um sich zu beruhigen. „Ah, da fällt mir ein, Kyle, du wolltest mir doch etwas in der Winkelgasse zeigen. Hast du was dagegen, wenn Malfoy mitkommt? Dann könnten wir auch gleich dort zu Mittag essen", schlug Potter vor.

Argh, Potter wollte mit Kyle und ihm in der Öffentlichkeit Essen gehen? Wieso luden sie nicht gleich den _Tagespropheten_ zum Interview ein? 'Ganz ruhig, Draco', beruhigte er sich selbst. Der kleine Ausflug zum St. Mungos war schließlich auch nicht rießengroß aufgeblasen worden. Ein paar merkwürdige Blicke, aber kein Spießrutenlauf. Vielleicht würde es in der Winkelgasse auch besser ablaufen als er sich jetzt schon schwarzmalte.

„Kein Problem, aber", erneut schielte Kyle zu Draco, „findest du es nicht unhöflich, ihn die ganze Zeit mit seinem Nachnamen anzureden? Er macht auf mich den Eindruck, als würde er Wert auf Etikette legen."

„Auf was? Preisschilder?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Draco unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Gewohnheit", antwortete er, „ich nenne ihn auch Potter." 'Und Brillenschlange, Rattennest, Narbengesicht... Die Liste ist endlos', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Aber er würde sich hüten, das Kyle ins Gesicht zu sagen. Er hatte keine Lust, dass dieser Partei für Potter ergriff, nichts anderes erwartete er, und ihn so gegen sich aufhetzte.

„Ach, unser lieber, treudoofer Harry", lachte nun Kyle.

„Hey!", warf Harry ein, blickte aber immer noch verwirrt zwischen Kyle und Draco hin und her. Dann verzog er das Gesicht. „Ihr seid euch ganz schön ähnlich. Das gefällt mir nicht."

Draco schnaubte. Bis auf die blonden Haare und dass sie beide Zauberer waren, sah Draco keine weiteren Ähnlichkeiten. Und daran konnte man das nun wirklich nicht festmachen. Kyle war ganz anders als er, überhaupt nicht wie er. Potter hatte nur dringend eine Auffrischung in Allgemeinkunde nötig.

Als ob der ehemalige Gryffindor gleich nochmal beweisen wollte, dass es nicht sehr weit her war mit seinen Manieren, gähnte er laut und ohne vorgehaltene Hand.  
„Ich glaube, ich mach' mich mal. Hab' dem Nachbarskind versprochen, morgen früh einen Schneemann mit ihm zu bauen und wenn ich nicht bald ins Bett komme, wach' ich morgen nicht rechtzeitig auf oder schlafe einfach im Schnee wieder ein. Lasst euch von mir aber nicht stören, ihr könnt ja noch wach bleiben."

Mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster konnte Draco den Schnee unter einer Straßenlaterne entdecken. Es hatte den ganzen Tag geschneit und es war kühler als am Watt, sodass es liegen blieb. Vermutlich befand sich Potters Haus etwas weiter im Norden.

~D~H~

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen in der Küche stand und frühstückte, sah er durch das Fenster Potter draußen in einem benachbarten verschneiten Vorgarten mit einem Jungen im Grundschulalter. Der vermeintlich erwachsene von beiden trug wieder die Jacke und Mütze vom Vortag und der Junge war ähnlich gekleidet. Da das Kind mit dem Gesicht zu Draco stand, konnte er sehen, dass es lachte und offensichtlich viel Spaß hatte. Die zwei kleinen Schneemänner neben ihm ließen darauf schließen, dass sie schon seit einiger Zeit draußen sein mussten. Draco nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee, während er Potter und den Jungen weiter beobachtete, als Potter sich auf einmal umdrehte und zum Haus blickte. Dann entdeckte er Malfoy und winkte ihn zu sich. Anscheinend hatte der kleine Junge ihn gesehen und Potter darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Draco seufzte. Jetzt würde er wohl auch raus in den kalten und nassen Schnee gehen müssen. Aber wieso sollte er das eigentlich? Leider warf Potter mittlerweile mahnende Blicke zum Haus und auch das Kind schien gar nicht den Kopf abwenden zu können, weshalb er noch einmal seufzte. Merlin, er würde bei diesem Aufenthalt hier noch vollkommen verweichlichen. Mit einem großen Schluck trank er aus und zog sich an.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge, als Draco bei ihnen ankam.

„Hallo", sagte Draco.

„Das ist Rick. Und das ist Ma-Draco", stellte Potter die beiden einander vor.

„'Madraco'? Wieso hat dein Freund so einen komischen Namen?", fragte Rick.

„Nein, ich heiße _Draco_. Potter hatte sich versprochen", stellte Draco klar. Er hatte keinen komischen Namen und schon gar nicht war er Potters Freund.

„Potter?"

„Ich heiße mit Nachnamen 'Potter'", erklärte Harry.

Rick schien kurz zu überlegen. „Muss ich dich jetzt auch 'Potter' nennen?"

„Nein, du kannst weiter 'Harry' zu mir sagen."

„Und warum muss der dich 'Potter' nennen?" Rick zeigte mit dem Finger auf Draco. Hoffentlich würde ihm seine Mutter das noch mal austreiben, dachte Draco. Und hoffentlich war das nicht Potters Einfluss, sonst wäre Hopfen und Malz verloren.

„Das, äh, muss er nicht."

Rick starrte ihn weiter mit großen blauen Augen an. „Warum tut er es dann?"

„Sieh mal, Rick, wollen wir nicht den Schneemann zu Ende bauen? Deine Mutter holt dich bestimmt bald zum Mittagessen", meinte Harry mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

'Elegant, Potter, wirklich elegant. Aber wenigstens fällt einem Kind dieser plumpe Themenwechsel nicht auf.'

„Okay", sagte Rick und fing an, mit seinen kleinen Händen eine Kugel aus dem Schnee zu formen.

Während Potter nach geeigneten Steinen für den Schneemann suchte, schaute Draco lieber nur zu.

„Fertig!", rief Rick nach kurzer Zeit und hielt Draco die unförmige Kugel hin. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er verstand, dass er ihn auf den Rumpf setzen sollte, den er erst jetzt auf der niedrigen Mauer entdeckte. Widerwillig nahm er die Kugel und setzte sie ab. Potter legte die gesammelten Steine Rick in die Hand.

„Hier. Dann kannst du ihm die Knöpfe und das Gesicht machen."

Draco bemerkte, wie jemand aus dem Haus trat und stehen blieb. Beim näheren Hinsehen erkannte er eine junge Frau, die sich die Kapuze der Jacke über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Sie lächelte Draco an und er quittierte dies mit einem leichten Nicken.

Potter, der Rick hochgehoben hatte, damit er die Steine in das Gesicht des Schneemanns drücken konnte, setzte den kleinen Jungen wieder ab. Die Frau kam näher und begrüßte sie.

„Mama!", rief Rick aufgeregt, „Sieh mal, wir haben drei Schneemänner gebaut!"

„Ja, die sind sehr schön", sagte sie lächelnd und strich ihm über die Mütze. „Wir essen jetzt zu Mittag, Rick. Sag auf Wiedersehen zu Harry und seinem Freund."

Und schon wieder. Wieso dachte die ganze Welt, er wäre mit Potter befreundet? Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass sie eine Muggel war.

„Tschüss, Harry, tschüss, Draco", verabschiedete sich Rick und winkte ihnen, während er an der Hand seiner Mutter zurück in das Haus ging. Potter winkte zurück.

„Komm, lass uns auch gehen. Mir ist kalt und ich hab Hunger", sagte der Dunkelhaarige dann zu Draco und ging zurück zu seinem eigenen Haus.

Da Draco für dieses kalte Wetter selbst etwas zu kalt gekleidet war, folgte er ihm. Als er sich im Haus aus seinem Mantel schälte, hörte er plötzlich unbekannte Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Hast du noch mehr Besuch, Potter?", fragte er.

„Nein, das ist nur der Fernseher", sagte Potter.

„Der was?" Schon im nächsten Moment biss er sich auf die Zunge. Potters Verhalten schien wohl auf ihn abzufärben.

„Erkläre ich dir gleich", sagte Potter und öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

„Hey", sagte er.

„Hey", hörte Draco Kyles Stimme.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir doch schon hier essen? Ich komme gleich um vor Hunger und es ist ja auch schon Mittag. Willst du auch was essen?"

„Nein, kein Problem. Ich bin gerade erst aufgestandenen und hab' schon was gegessen."

„Okay", gab Harry zurück und schloss wieder die Tür. Er ging an Draco vorbei in die Küche. „Ich schätze mal, dir wird es ohnehin recht sein, nicht in der Öffentlichkeit mit uns oder vielmehr mit mir zu essen."

Draco war überrascht über so viel Feingefühl, auch wenn Potter sie durch seine ungalante Art wieder zunichtemachte. Als er nicht darauf reagierte, fuhr Potter fort.

„Ein Fernseher ist eine Art magisches Foto. Nur zeigt es nicht nur eine Szene, sondern so viele man will. Man kann verschiedene Kanäle wählen, auf denen verschiedene Sachen gezeigt werden. Nachrichten, Filme, Serien, Dokumentationen und viel mehr."

„Aha", sagte Draco und sah zu, wie Harry den Herd anmachte und den Topf mit Wasser füllte. „Ist dafür auch diese Zeitschrift, die auf dem Tisch liegt?"

„Genau", lächelte Harry. „Am besten, du siehst es dir mal an."

Schweigend standen sie in der Küche und sahen dem Wasser beim Kochen zu.

„Okay", sagte Potter entschlossen und legte den Kochlöffel beiseite.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue und schon begann Potters Entschlossenheit zu bröckeln.

„Ähm, also... Was... Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns wirklich mit den Vornamen anreden würden?", sagte er dann doch noch und fügte schnell hinzu: „Ich finde es wirklich lästig, jedem erklären zu müssen, warum wir das nicht tun. Und außerdem sind wir aus dem Alter raus, in dem der Nachname noch die höflichste Form der Anrede war. Zumindest die meiste Zeit über", nuschelte er den letzten Satz vor sich hin.

Draco überlegte kurz und dachte an all seine Spitznamen für ihn. Aber selbst wenn er das außer Acht ließ, war 'Potter' einfach der Name, den er mit diesem Menschen in Verbindung brachte.

In diesem Moment kam Kyle rein und schritt auf den Kühlschrank zu. „Na, begraben die Kinder endlich ihr Kriegsbeil? Wird auch Zeit." Er holte sich eine Flasche heraus und trat den Rückweg an. „Lasst euch von mir nicht weiter stören."

Verärgert blickte Draco Kyle hinterher. Er hatte es ihm nahezu unmöglich gemacht, auf die Nachnamen zu bestehen. Ein Blick zu Potter zeigte ihm, dass der sich durch Kyles Worte noch weiter hat verunsichern lassen. Was musste Potter aus einer Fliege auch einen Elefanten machen.

„In Ordnung", stimmte Draco schließlich zu.

Das lenkte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu ihm. Er lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass er es mitbekommen hatte und wandte sich wieder dem Kochen zu.


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7

Am Nachmittag, Kyle hatte Potter und Draco dazu genötigt, ein Gesellschaftsspiel zu spielen, ertönte plötzlich eine dumpfe Melodie. Draco atmete auf, endlich hatte diese Tortur ein Ende. Eigentlich hätten sie in die Winkelgasse gewollt, aber bevor sie aufbrechen konnten, war Kyle von seiner Arbeitsstelle kontaktiert worden. Und jetzt hatten sie den ganzen Nachmittag auf einen weiteren Rückruf gewartet und dieses unsinnige Spiel gespielt.

Kyle griff in die Hosentasche, um das flache, rechteckige Etwas hervorzuholen, das Draco bereits zuvor gesehen hatte. Er sah auf die Seite dieses Dinges, die hell und farbig aufleuchtete und blickte dann entschuldigend zu den beiden anderen.

„Das sind sie, ich geh' mal ran."

„Kein Problem", sagte Potter.

Kyle stand mit dem Ding in der Hand auf und ging raus. Dracos Augen folgten dem Muggel-Ding, das munter vor sich hinklingelte und leuchtete.

„Das ist ein Handy. Mit dem kann man jemanden erreichen, der sich an einem anderen Ort befindet und mit ihm sprechen. Ungefähr so ähnlich, wie bei einem Kamingespräch. Nur viel praktischer, weil es eben kaminunabhängig ist. Ich habe auch eins." Er nestelte in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog schließlich ein ähnliches Ding – _Handy_ heraus, um es Draco hinzuhalten. Draco gestattete sich selbst nur einen Blick darauf, unterdrückte aber den Drang, es in die Hand zu nehmen und näher anzusehen. Potter steckte es schließlich wieder ein.

„So ruhig und schön es ist, in einer Muggel-Gegend zu wohnen, manchmal ist es ganz schön lästig", seufzte Potter.

Draco folgte seinem Blick zum Fenster. Draußen fielen seit einigen Stunden wieder dicke Schneeflocken.

„Wie gerne würde ich den Schnee einfach wegschmelzen. Aber das ist wohl der Preis dafür, damit ich nicht das Gefühl habe, ich stünde ständig unter Beobachtung." Noch ein Seufzen. „Ich geh' dann mal Schnee schippen. Wenn ich das jetzt nicht mache, wird das bei dem Schneefall später eine echte Qual." Resigniert erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

Eine Weile blickte Draco zum Fenster raus und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Kyle eintrat.

„Ist Harry weg?"

„Schnee schippen", antwortete Draco immer noch leicht abwesend.

„Manchmal versteh' ich wirklich nicht, wieso er ausgerechnet in einer Muggel-Gegend leben will", griff Kyle unbewusst Potters vorher angeschnittenes Thema auf. Dann blickte er zu Draco. Letztgenannter überkam ein ungutes Gefühl, denn es dauerte eine Weile, bis Kyle etwas sagte.

„Wie stehst du eigentlich zu Harry?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Müsstest du das nicht wissen? Als sein Freund?"

„Schon", gab er zu, „aber wie denkst du darüber? Ich hab' das Gefühl, als gäbe es zwischen euch Spannungen."

Unruhig setzte Draco sich auf und legte den Arm auf die Lehne. Gleich darauf nahm er ihn wieder herunter.

„Dann täuscht dich dein Gefühl nicht, zwischen Potter und mir hat es schon immer Spannungen gegeben. "

„Und welche _Art_ von Spannung ist es diesmal?"

Draco fuhr mit seiner Hand nervös durch die Haare. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Kyle eigentlich von etwas ganz anderem sprach als es den Anschein hatte, ihm war die Betonung nicht entgangen. Aber er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, was das sein sollte. Und wo war der Sinn der Differenzierung, welche Arten gab es schon? Die Art von Spannung, bei der man sich gegenseitig an den Kragen ging? Oder bei der die Luft vor Spannung flirrte? Wo war da der Unterschied?

Unruhig legte er den Arm wieder auf die Lehne. Kyle, der seine Bewegungen beobachtet hatte, zog daraufhin seine Mundwinkel nach oben und Draco widerstand dem Drang, den Arm sofort wieder von der Lehne zu nehmen.

„Was auch immer du implizierst, Potter und ich haben nichts dergleichen."

„Ah, so frustriert, dass du wieder beim Nachnamen bist?", bemerkte Kyle spitzbübisch.

„Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern, denn ich betrachte das als Zeitverschwendung, aber du scheinst es nötig zu haben. Also werde ich dir ausnahmsweise mal behilflich sein: Du verrennst dich in ein Hirngespinst. Die Spannungen zwischen Pot- _Harry_ und mir sind nicht anders als beispielsweise die zwischen Grindelwald und Dumbledore. Oder viel mehr waren es, der Ausmaß ist mittlerweile ein anderer. Vielleicht kennt ihr euch doch nicht so gut, wenn du das nicht weißt", erwiderte Draco und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick raus.

„Wo gehst du hin? Das Gespräch war noch nicht beendet", rief ihm Kyle hinterher.

Draco blieb im Türrahmen stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Spannungen entladen", antwortete er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen und ging dann weiter. Sollte Kyle sich doch darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.

Im Flur riss er den Schal beinahe mitsamt dem Haken von der Wand. Er war wütend, nein, genervt. Wieso war immer alles, das auch nur im Entferntesten mit Potter zu tun hatte, so kompliziert, so unangenehm? Vielleicht sollte er seine Sympathien für Kyle ja noch mal überdenken, wenn dieser ständig nur von der Brillenschlange sprechen konnte.

Aber jetzt erstmal gab es kein Entkommen vor ebenjenem einfältigen Idioten, denn das war die einzige schnelle Ausrede, die ihm eingefallen war. Und wieso dann, bemerkte er irritiert mit einem Blick in den gegenüber hängenden Spiegel, war da so etwas wie ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht? Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen. Es wird Zeit, dass er endlich wieder seine Slytherin-Seite auskehrte und einen Vorteil aus einer unbequemen Sache zog.

Vor dem Haus schloss Draco vorsichtig die Tür, damit der Schwarzhaarige, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nichts davon mitbekam. Leise ging er weiter, griff in einen Schneeberg, den Potter vermutlich aufgehäuft hatte, und formte ein paar Schneebälle. Er legte sie auf seinen Arm und schlich noch etwas näher an den Anderen ran, zielte, warf und traf ihn im Nacken. Strike!

„Iiieääh!", rief sein Opfer erschrocken aus und griff sich an den Nacken. Er drehte sich um und der zweite Ball traf ihn ins Gesicht. Diesmal wurde der Aufschrei vom Schnee verschluckt.

„Malfoy!", spuckte er schließlich aus.

Draco feuerte schon den nächsten Ball ab, der jedoch sein Ziel verfehlte, da sich Harry genau in diesem Moment zu der Schneeschaufel hinter sich gebeugt hatte. Sein ehemaliger Schulfeind hob die Schaufel hoch und lud sie voll. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco um und ging mit einem unheilverkündeten Grinsen auf ihn zu.

„Oh-oh", sagte er und kehrte um, um den Rücktritt ins Haus anzutreten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich für das dritte Schuljahr zu revanchieren, als ihn Potter versteckt unter dem Tarnumhang mit Schlamm beworfen hatte. Aber das hier drohte eine andere Wendung zu nehmen. Er sah gerade noch Kyle aus einem der Fenster winken, da leerte Potter die Schaufel über ihm aus und er stand nach Luft schnappend da. Draco spürte, wie der eiskalte Schnee auf seiner Haut schmolz und die Tropfen an ihm hinunterliefen. Hinter ihm lachte Harry herzhaft und Draco schwor Rache. Er bückte sich und klopfte schnell eine Handvoll Schnee zusammen, richtete sich ruckartig auf und ging auf Potter zu, der sofort ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Aber Draco war schneller und rieb ihm den Schnee ins Gesicht. Dabei riss der Schwung Harry mit, sodass sie beide in einen Schneehaufen fielen. Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit und schaufelte mit seinen Händen Harry noch mehr Schnee ins Gesicht und schob es auch unter seine Jacke.

„Das ist kalt, Malfoy!", rief Harry aus, lachte aber.

„Das hat Schnee so an sich, Potter", triumphierte Draco und fühlte sich siegessicher. Endlich konnte er sich für die Schmach an der Heulenden Hütte rächen. Doch genau durch diese Gedanken war er einen Moment unvorsichtig und Harry ergriff die Gelegenheit und schmiss Draco auf den Rücken, um sich selbst auf ihn zu werfen. Sofort begann er nun seinerseits den Unterlegenen mit Schnee zu bedecken. Draco sah durch seine schneeverklebte Augen in Harrys lachendes Gesicht. Seine Wangen glühten und seine grünen Augen leuchteten. Für einen kurzen Moment schoss ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Potter attraktiv war. Er verdrängte ihn – denn es war unmöglich, dass er Potter attraktiv finden könnte – da wurde er von Harry in die Gegenwart geholt.

„Hallo? Alles okay?"

Erst jetzt fiel Draco auf, dass er mittlerweile über und über mit Schnee bedeckt war und sich noch nicht einmal dagegen gewehrt hatte.

„Nein... Ja, alles okay. Ich bin nur etwas... müde. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich in meinem Zustand einfach nicht im Schnee liegen."

„Oh, ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Gehen wir rein. Auf Schneeschippen habe ich sowieso keine Lust mehr."

Harry stand auf und klopfte den Schnee von seiner Kleidung. Dann reichte er Draco die Hand, die dieser zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen sogar ergriff, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Zusammen gingen sie wieder rein.

„Ahh", sagte Harry, „und jetzt eine schöne heiße Dusche."

„Lass dir nicht so viel Zeit, ich will auch duschen gehen." Er hätte wirklich nicht im kalten Schnee liegen sollen. Hoffentlich bekam er nicht noch eine Erkältung.

Harry winkte ab und ging zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hoch.

„Na, hatten die Kinder ihren Spaß?"

Draco sah zur Seite. In der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand Kyle. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht und mit einer geübten Bewegung strich er es sich aus dem Gesicht.

„Wozu die Frage, du hast uns doch beobachtet, während du dich feige im Haus verkrochen hast."

„Natürlich, ich will ja nicht so aussehen wie du", grinste Kyle unverschämt.

Draco nahm seinen nassen Schal und drückte ihn in Kyles Gesicht.

„Weißt du, vielleicht sollte ich darüber nachdenken, mehr Dinge mit anderen Leuten zu teilen."

„Ist ja gut", lachte Kyle in den kalten, nassen Schal, aber Draco ließ nicht locker. „Ah, geh weg, du nasser Hund! Los, sonst verpasst du das Beste. Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du noch einen Blick auf einen halbnackten Harry werfen, der gerade aus der Dusche kommt."

„Was?", fragte Draco und gab tatsächlich nach. Es drängten sich ihm verschiedene Bilder von Harry auf. Bilder, die seiner Meinung nach nichts in seinem Kopf zu suchen hatten. Kyle konnte das unmöglich gemeint haben.

„Wenn Harry duschen geht, trocknet er sich nicht richtig ab und läuft mit Handtuch um der Hüfte zu seinem Schlafzimmer."

Hatte Kyle doch.

„Aha", machte Draco. Zu mehr war er erbärmlicherweise nicht in der Lage.

„Lass dir den Anblick nicht entgehen. Er lohnt sich", sagte Kyle und schob Draco Richtung Treppe. Dann ging er selbst ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

Immer noch leicht verstört, begab Draco sich nach oben in sein Gästezimmer, denn er war jemand, der seine frische Kleidung mit ins Badezimmer nahm. Er ging nicht nach oben, um das zu machen, wozu ihm Kyle geraten hatte. Also nahm er die frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank und wartete, dass Potter aus der Dusche kam. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hatte er auch nur deshalb nicht geschlossen, weil er sonst nicht mitbekam, wann das Bad frei wurde. Und nicht, um zu sehen, ob Kyle Recht hatte.

Er fragte sich, woher Kyle das überhaupt wusste. War er etwa so oft hier, um das beurteilen zu können? Wenn ja, wieso war er so oft hier? Schließlich waren sie Zauberer und Distanzen somit kein Problem. Ob es einen anderen Grund dafür gab? Vielleicht...? Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen verscheuchte er jegliche Gedanken an Kyle und sein Privatleben. Viel wichtiger war, warum um alles in der Welt hatte der ihm das überhaupt gesagt? Dachte Kyle etwa, er stünde auf Potter? Nervös legte er seine Kleidung von dem einen Arm in den anderen. Was hatte er getan oder gesagt, dass Kyle auf solche abstruse Ideen kam? Das wäre ja völlig... abstrus. Verwirrt über seine eigenen Gedanken, schüttelte er den Kopf. Schließlich öffnete sich endlich die Badezimmertür und Harry, dem tatsächlich die Tropfen am Körper herunterliefen bis sie in seinem um die Hüfte geschlungenes Handtuch verschwanden, trat aus der Tür. Seine Haare standen ausnahmsweise nicht in alle erdenklichen Richtungen, sondern lagen nass und schwer am Kopf an. Unwillkürlich dachte Draco daran, dass es wild durcheinander tatsächlich besser aussah. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter über Harrys Gesicht gleiten und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als er bemerkte, dass die grünen Augen ihn ansahen.

„Du kannst jetzt rein", sagte der Grünäugige und verzog seinen Mund zu einem charmanten Lächeln. Nein, es war kein charmantes Lächeln, korrigierte sich Draco, es war eher debil.

Draco sah ihm nach, bis sich die Tür des Schlafzimmers hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen schloss. Er schüttelte den Kopf noch einmal. Potters Körper war nicht viel anders als sein eigener. Oder der von Kyle. Ihm wuchs kein dritter Arm, er hatte keine gefleckte Haut. Im Prinzip war er überhaupt nicht anders als seiner. Und ganz genau genommen, war sogar sein eigener Körper sehenswerter, denn immerhin trug er das Dunkle Mal, dachte er bitter. Was also sollte die ganze Aufregung darum?


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

Schweißgebadet war Draco aufgewacht. Immer noch schwer atmend lag er auf dem Bett und versuchte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bringen. Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern – und das wollte er auch nicht – aber er hatte von Harry und Kyle geträumt, die nackt um Schneemänner herum getanzt waren. Ein Schauder überkam ihn; wenn das hier nicht bald vorbei sein würde, könnte er sich demnächst im St. Mungos einweisen lassen. Heute aber würde es endlich einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gehen. Heute würden sie endlich zur Winkelgasse gehen und Draco konnte sich einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen. Mit Potters Weitsicht und Subtilität war es nie besonders weit und so hatte er Draco überrascht, als er ihm gestern auf sehr diskrete Art Geld für den Zauberstab gegeben hatte.

Als Draco abends in sein Zimmer gegangen war, hatte er auf seinem Bett einen Umschlag gefunden, in dem einige Münzen an Galleonen und Sickel waren. Sobald alles wieder beim Alten war, würde Draco ihm das Geld natürlich zurückgeben. In seinen Fingern kribbelte es, denn seiner Meinung nach konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen. Und dann, endlich, konnte er sich wieder seinen Plänen zu seinem verlorenen Buch widmen.

Innerlich aufgewühlt und auch ein wenig freudig, sah er dem Tag in der Winkelgasse entgegen.

~D~H~

Draco war auf dem Weg zu _Ollivander's_. Er hatte es kaum erwarten können, sich von den anderen beiden zu trennen. Kaum waren sie in der Winkelgasse angekommen, hatte er sich mit ein paar knappen Worten verabschiedet, sie würden sich in einer Stunde wieder treffen. Während er tiefer in die Winkelgasse hineinlief, hörte er, wie Kyle Harry fragte, was Draco denn vor hatte, aber Harry antwortete vage, es hätte etwas mit seiner Arbeit zu tun. Der Ex-Slytherin war beruhigt, dass Harry Kyle nicht gesagt hatte, was er wirklich vor hatte und so arbeitsversessen wie er Kyle auf Grund des Vortages einschätzte, würde dieser bei so einem Argument nicht näher nachfragen. Egal wie sympathisch er ihn finden würde, es gab keinen Grund, ihn von seiner miserablen Situation in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Während er an den Geschäften der Winkelgasse vorbeilief, erinnerte er sich an das letzte Mal, als er seinen Zauberstab gekauft hatte. Vor vielen Jahren, zusammen mit seiner Mutter. Hoffentlich würde es dieses Mal nicht so lange dauern. Vor _Ollivander's_ kam er schließlich zum Stehen. Von außen hatte sich nicht viel geändert, die goldene Schrift war vielleicht etwas mehr abgeblättert.

Gerade wollte er in das Geschäft eintreten, da hörte er ein vertrautes Lachen. Er sah zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und erblickte Harry und Kyle ein paar Läden die Straße hinab vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Kyle hatte einen Arm über Harrys Schultern gelegt und beide lachten über etwas, das sie im Schaufenster sahen. Harry wandte sein Gesicht Kyle zu, sagte etwas und zusammen betraten sie das Geschäft.

Griesgrämig starrte Draco auf die Stelle, an der Harry und Kyle zuvor noch gestanden haben. Wusste Kyle denn nicht, dass manche Menschen es nicht mochten, wenn man ihnen zu nah auf die Pelle rückte? Außerdem befanden sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit, konnte er da nicht etwas Abstand von Harry nehmen?

Mit Schwung öffnete er die Tür zum Zauberstabladen. Die Türglocke läutete in die Stille des Geschäfts hinein, das verlassen zu sein schien.

„Hallo?", rief er laut.

„Ich komme schon", ertönte eine Stimme aus einer hinteren Ecke. Kurz darauf kam Mr. Ollivander zwischen ein paar Regalen hervor.

„Ah, der junge Mr. Malfoy", sagte er. Auch Ollivander sah nicht viel anders aus, vielleicht ein bisschen älter und runzeliger, ein bisschen mehr verbraucht und vom Leben gezeichnet.

„Mr. Ollivander." Draco deutete ein Nicken an.

Der Zauberstabmacher trat näher. „Womit kann ich Ihnen dienen?"

Draco trat von einem auf den anderen Fuß. „Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Nun, denn...", sagte Ollivander und drehte sich um, um in die Regalreihe zurückzukehren, aus der er gerade gekommen war.

Während Draco wartete, sah er sich um. Er fühlte sich in seine Kindheit zurück versetzt, denn es sah genauso aus wie damals. Staubige und bis an die Decke mit Zauberstäben vollgestopfte Regale. Draco konnte sich vorstellen, dass es an heißen Tagen in diesem engen Geschäft sehr stickig war. Und der Staub war in all den Jahren auch nicht weniger geworden.

Plötzlich stand Mr. Ollivander mit vier Schachteln wieder vor ihm.

„Da ich Ihre Maße kenne und wir wissen, welche Eigenschaften Ihr erster Zauberstab hatte, dürfte es diesmal nicht ganz so schwer werden. Ich habe ein paar ausgesucht, die Ihrem Vorherigem ganz ähnlich sind. Nichtsdestotrotz sollten wir nicht vergessen, dass es der Zauberstab ist, der seine Wahl trifft. Ulmenholz, 10 ¾ Zoll, leicht biegsam, Phönixfeder. Probieren Sie diesen", sagte Ollivander und reichte Draco die oberste Schachtel.

Draco nahm den Zauberstab heraus und sofort kribbelte es in seiner Hand. Als er jedoch den Zauberstab schwang, passierte nichts.

„Nein", sagte Ollivander, nahm ihm den Zauberstab ab und reichte sofort den nächsten.

Bei diesem spürte er mehr Magie. Aber auch der war nicht der Richtige, denn beim Testen erfasste ihn ein Rückstoß. Er legte ihn beiseite und rieb sich die Schulter.

„Kirschholz, 12 Zoll, Phönixfeder, federnd."

Draco ergriff den Zauberstab und diesmal – fühlte er gar nichts.

„Der ist es nicht", erklärte Draco, doch Ollivander hatte ihm den Stab schon wieder abgenommen.

„Walnussholz, 10 Zoll, ziemlich federnd, Drachenherzfaser."

Draco schwang den nächsten Zauberstab und ein paar Zauberstabschachteln flogen aus den Regalen. Er legte ihn vorsichtig wieder beiseite und Ollivander holte einen neuen Stoß Zauberstäbe.  
Erst als er die Hälfte von ihnen durch hatte, nahm er einen Zauberstab in die Hand, von dem er sofort wusste, dass das der Richtige war. Er spürte die Magie nicht nur in seiner Hand, er spürte sie im ganzen Körper. Von seinen Haaren bis hinunter zu seinen Zehen wirbelte die Magie umher, die nur darauf wartete, von ihm herausgelassen zu werden. Draco zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den storchbeinigen Stuhl und verwandelte ihn in einen richtigen Storch.

„Ah, Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab gefunden, junger Malfoy. Oder vielmehr hat er Sie gefunden", sagte Ollivander begeistert.

Draco nickte. Es dabei zu belassen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer; er fühlte sich gut, nein, besser, unschlagbar, so vieles auf einmal. Gewappnet für und gegen alles, was kommen mochte. Selbstständig. Frei.

~D~H~

Draco stand vor dem Geschäft, in dem er vorhin hatte Harry und Kyle verschwinden sehen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie tatsächlich noch dort waren, aber es handelte sich um _Qualität für Quidditch_. Die Chancen standen gut, dass sie die Zeit dort verbracht haben. Offensichtlich schien Kyle sich auch für Quidditch zu interessieren, dachte Draco. Gab es eigentlich etwas, was dieser Mann nicht konnte?

„Na, erfolgreich gewesen?", fragte Kyle, der unbemerkt die Tür geöffnet hatte und nun neben Draco stand. Harry folgte dicht hinter ihm.

Draco trat einen Schritt zurück, um etwas mehr Raum zwischen sich und Kyle zu bringen. Während er vorhin bei Mr. Ollivander so viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen musste, um es bei einem Nicken zu belassen, musste er sich nun mit mindestens genauso viel Selbstbeherrschung zu einem Nicken zwingen. Irgendwie hatte er auf einmal keine Lust, sich mehr als nötig mit Kyle zu unterhalten. Seine gute Laune war dahin, das Hochgefühl geradezu verpufft.

„Was bist du denn so wortkarg, Draco? Ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?", bohrte Kyle auch sogleich und stieß ihn mit der Schulter an.

Harry, der Dracos schlechte Launen nur zu gut kannte, schien das Thema wechseln zu wollen.

„Ich würde noch gern zu _Flourish & Blotts_ gehen. Wie sieht's aus, kommt ihr mit?"

~D~H~

Draco stöberte ziellos im Geschäft. Er stand am Ende der Regalreihe und daneben befand sich eine weitläufige Verkaufsfläche, bei der immer die Lesungen von berühmten Autoren abgehalten wurden. Da heute jedoch keine stattfand, wurden die aktuellsten Bestseller präsentiert. Finster schaute er zu Harry und Kyle, die sich dort gerade umsahen und mit dem Rücken zu ihm standen. Wieder stieg dieses unangenehme Gefühl in ihm hoch wie schon vorher, als er die beiden vor dem Quidditch Laden gesehen hatte. Kyle hatte sich mit seinem Ellbogen auf Harrys Schulter abgestützt und sein Gesicht war ganz nah an Harrys, genauer gesagt an Harrys Ohr, als er ihm etwas sagte. Erneut unterhielten sie sich über etwas, von dem Draco nicht wusste, was es war. Er fühlte das Verlangen, Kyle von Harry wegzustoßen. Sein Blick wanderte von den Zauberern weg zu dem Regal vor sich. ' _Flüche und Gegenflüche_ (Verzaubern Sie Ihre Freunde und verhexen Sie Ihre Feinde mit den neuesten Racheakten: Haarausfall, Gummibeine, Vertrocknete Zunge und vieles, vieles mehr) von Professor Vindictus Viridian', las er. Vielleicht sollte er dieses Buch kaufen? Er schielte wieder zu seinen Begleitern und beobachtet, wie Kyle den Arm von Harrys Schultern nahm und – was war das? Hatte Kyle gerade wirklich seine Hand kurz auf Harrys Hintern ruhen lassen? Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Draco schloss für einen Moment die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Aber der Moment war vorbei, die Hand schon längst in der Hosentasche ihres Besitzers verschwunden.

Schnellstens ging Draco die Reihen entlang und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke im Geschäft, versuchte, seinen Puls zu beruhigen. Langsam ein- und ausatmen. Hatten Potter und Kyle wirklich etwas miteinander? Oder interpretierte er zu viel hinein? Und warum kümmerte es ihn überhaupt? Er hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle und mit wem Harry und Kyle ihr Privatleben gestalteten war ihm genauso völlig egal.

„Ach, verflucht", gab er von sich, ging zum anderen Ende des Ganges und bog um die Ecke, als er mit jemanden zusammenstieß.

„Hoppla."

Dracos Laune sank noch ein Stück tiefer. Kyle. Wie hatte der es so schnell hierher geschafft?

„Was gibt's?", fragte er und versuchte, nicht allzu unfreundlich zu klingen.

„Mein Kollege hat wieder angerufen, es hat einen Notfall gegeben. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, und mein Aufenthalt bei Harry endet sowieso bald, deshalb kann ich nicht sagen, ob ich noch mal zurückkomme. Von Harry habe ich mich auch schon verabschiedet, aber du warst plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Dabei standst du einen Moment vorher noch beinahe neben uns." Kyle sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Du hast mich jetzt gefunden", meinte Draco monoton. Hatte Kyle ihn beobachtet?

„Ja, also", fing Kyle an. Draco hatte den Eindruck als fühlte sich Kyle unbehaglich, was ihm etwas Genugtuung brachte. „Es war sehr nett, dich kennen zu lernen, Draco. Ich habe zwar gerade das Gefühl, dass du... möglicherweise etwas angespannt bist, aber ich hoffe, der Grund ist bald beseitigt."

'Sobald du gehst', knurrte Draco in Gedanken und sah in das nette, fröhliche Gesicht von Kyle.

„Und vielleicht sehen wir uns bald wieder!"

„In deinen Albträumen", murmelte Draco undeutlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Immer dieses Umräumen, habe ich gesagt. So findet man nichts mehr, wenn man etwas sucht", sagte Draco deutlicher und folgte spöttisch Kyles verwirrtem Blick auf die mit Staub bedeckten Bücher.

„Ah ja. Dann viel Glück beim Suchen. Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Wir sehen uns, Draco!", sagte Kyle mit einem letzten Lächeln.

Der Angesprochene sah ihm nach und entdeckte dabei Potter am anderen Ende des Regals mit verschränkten Armen stehen. Er ging auf ihn zu. „Da bist du endlich, wieso dauert das so lange?" Draco wollte weiter Richtung Ausgang gesehen.

„Was ist los mit dir? Man kann aus fünf Kilometern Entfernung sehen, dass du schlechte Laune hast. Hat mit dem Zauberstab alles geklappt?"

„Ja, ja."

„'Ja, ja' heißt _leck' mich am Arsch_."

„Das kannst du auffassen, wie du willst, Potter."

„Ach, sind wir jetzt wieder bei 'Potter'?"

„Hör zu, _Harry_ , du hast doch gerade selbst so treffend bemerkt, dass ich schlechte Laune habe. Und du hast doch mittlerweile genügend Erfahrung mit meiner schlechten Laune gesammelt. Also lerne endlich mal daraus!"

Sie sahen sich augenfunkelnd an. Draco hoffte, dass Potter keinen Streit anfangen würde, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht mit ihm streiten. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, wieso. Aber in letzter Zeit verstand er einiges nicht mehr, und es drohte, über seinen Kopf hinauszuwachsen.

Im Moment wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben.

„Hallo, Harry!"

„Hey!", erwiderte Harry, der sich umgedreht hatte.

Draco sah an ihm vorbei. In dem Augenblick, in dem er Granger registrierte, schien auch sie ihn bemerkt zu haben.

„Hallo, Malfoy", sagte sie weniger enthusiastisch als zuvor.  
Draco zwang sich zu einem leichten Nicken.

„Was hast du denn da in deiner Hand?", fragte Harry.

„Ach, das", begann Hermine und versuchte ungeschickt etwas hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken, „das ist nur ein Kalender."

„Hermine", begann Harry.

„Das ist dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Harry. Du willst dir doch nicht etwa die Überraschung verderben", antwortete Granger ausweichend.

„Hermine, was ist da drauf?", bohrte Harry nach.

Granger warf einen kurzen Blick auf Draco.

„Nichts, das sind nur Portraits."

Draco riss der ohnehin schon überstrapazierte Geduldsfaden. Energisch ging er ein paar Schritte auf Granger zu und riss ihr den Kalender aus der Hand. Dann warf er ihn Harry zu. Auf Grangers Gesicht war deutlich Bestürzung zu erkennen.

„Hermine!", sagte Harry gequält, nachdem er einen Blick auf die Rückseite des Kalenders geworfen hatte.

Draco, der nun auf Grund Harrys Reaktion neugierig wurde, ging zu ihm zurück und warf selbst einen Blick darauf. Harry wollte den Kalender nun ebenfalls hinter seinem Rücken verstecken, aber Draco hatte schon danach gegriffen und hielt ihn fest. Er sah zwölf Aktbilder von Frauen und Männern, die einem verführerisch zuzwinkerten, winkten und lachten.

„Also, wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann suche ich dir einen anderen", versuchte Hermine sich herauszureden.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich so was überhaupt will?", fragte Harry und Draco konnte die leichte Röte auf Harrys Gesicht sehen.

„Ach, komm schon, Harry. Es ist doch nur Spaß und ein Kalender ist nützlich. Ron fand die Idee auch nicht schlecht."

„Ähm...", meinte Harry nur.

Draco versuchte sich gerade vorzustellen, wie das Wiesel einen Kalender von nackten Frauen _und Männern_ in Gegenwart seiner Freundin befürwortete. Sicher hatte sie das so nicht gemeint. Zumindest hoffte Draco das.

„Gut, dann ist das also erledigt", sagte Granger, schnappte sich den Kalender und verschwand. Harry sah überrumpelt aus.

„Männer, Potty?", fragte Draco mit einem Grinsen. Sein Herz schlug wieder schneller, er war aufgeregt. Vielleicht, weil er dabei war, ein schmutziges Geheimnis von Potter aufzudecken? Denn wenn bekannt wäre, dass dieser seinen Besen von der anderen Seite bestieg oder auch von beiden, dann wäre das der Presse garantiert nicht entgangen.

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Das geht dich nichts an", schnappte er und stapfte davon. Draco folgte ihm und fragte sich erneut, wieso sich sein schneller klopfendes Herz so gut anfühlte. Sollte er sich nicht viel eher ärgern, weil sich nun sein Verdacht, dass Kyle was mit Potter hatte, erhärtet hatte? Oder war er zu beflügelt von dem Gedanken, der ihm gerade kam? Dass er nun endlich wieder apparieren konnte?


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel 9

 _Da war wieder dieses Piepsen. Dieses hohe, gleichmäßige, nervtötende Piepsen. Draco verzog das Gesicht. Er fühlte sich desorientiert und fürchterlich. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er eine kalkweiße Decke._

„Hey", sagte eine vertraute Stimme. „Hey."

Immer noch desorientiert, öffnete Draco wieder die Augen. Diesmal blickte er in das Gesicht von Harry.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und ließ seinen Arm los. Vermutlich hatte er ihn wachgerüttelt. Noch leicht benommen setzte Draco sich auf und griff nach seiner Tasse Tee, welcher mittlerweile kalt war. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den Tee durch einen Zauberspruch wieder erhitzte. Damit ließ sich auch das letzte klamme Gefühl abschütteln, das von diesem merkwürdigen Traum übrig geblieben war. Und dieser mittlerweile beinahe vertraute Druck in seinem Kopf, der würde wie sonst auch in ein paar Minuten von allein verschwinden.

Harry, für den scheinbar das Thema erledigt war, hatte sich wieder auf den anderen Sessel zurückgezogen und sah das große, rechteckige Muggel-Ding an. Doch Draco entging nicht, dass Harry hin und wieder aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm herüberblickte, wenn er dachte, er würde es nicht bemerken.

Auf der Oberfläche dieses Muggel-Dings erschienen viele Bilder in Folge und irgendwoher kamen auch Töne. Man hatte dadurch das Gefühl als wäre man inmitten des Geschehens, das auf der Oberfläche abgebildet war. Draco wusste, was dieses Ding, diese längere Variante eines magischen Fotos war. Es war ein Fernblicker.

Die Frau im Fernsehen beichtete gerade unter Tränen einem Mann ihre Liebe. Nicht ganz Dracos Geschmack, stellte er enttäuscht fest, viel zu emotional. In diesem Moment tauchte ein weiterer Mann auf und nannte den anderen „Baby". Die Frau sah zuerst verständnislos von einem zum anderen, bis sie nach einem lauten Aufschluchzen davonrannte.

„Also", fing Draco an, „wird es keine kleinen Weasleys geben?"

Draco konnte hören wie Potter vor sich hinfluchte und definitiv die Worte „Hermine" und „Besserwisserin" ausmachen.

„Das ist nur ein Witz zwischen uns. Lange Geschichte."

„Du weichst schon wieder aus."

„Wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

„Genau deshalb, weil du ausweichst."

Harrys tiefes Seufzen sagte Draco, dass er gewonnen hatte.

„Wieso muss ich ausgerechnet mit _dir_ über so etwas reden", sagte Harry gequält, gab sich allerdings endgültig geschlagen, denn er wurde ausführlicher. „Ja, es wird definitiv keine kleinen Weasleys von mir und Ginny geben. Und wir hatten uns noch gar nicht so lange getrennt gehabt, als Hermine aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen meinte, ich sollte meinen _Horizont erweitern_. Seit dem lässt sie keine Gelegenheit verstreichen, um mich daran zu erinnern." Harry wischte sich eine Hand an der Hose ab. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie sich so verhält als wüsste sie mehr. Vor allem, wenn sie Recht hat."

„Hat sie das?, fragte Draco interessiert.

„Das versuche ich, herauszufinden", verzog Harry das Gesicht. „Was ist mit dir? Was hast du am Watt gemacht? Das war eine reine Muggel-Gegend, ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum du dich dort aufhalten solltest."

Nun nahm sich Draco Zeit zum Antworten. Wollte er Harry davon erzählen? Es war zwar keine große Sache, gleichwohl hätte er dem Potter von der Schule niemals davon erzählt. Aber das hier war nicht mehr Potter von der Schule. Der Potter von der Schule hätte es niemals geschafft, ihn durcheinander zu bringen. Und der würde ihn auch nie einfach nur interessiert ansehen, ohne einer Spur von Argwohn. So wie er das gerade tat. Das hier war Harry.

„Nach dem Krieg herrschten in Malfoy Manor – wie überall anders auch - ein wenig chaotische Zustände. Ganz besonders, was unsere Besitztümer betrifft. Ein paar wurden an einen anderen Ort gebracht, manches ging dabei verloren. Anderes gestohlen. Ich habe mit der Zeit eine Liste aufgestellt mit Dingen, die es aus dem einen oder anderen Grund wert sind, wiederbeschafft zu werden."

Er nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Von dieser Liste fehlt nur noch ein altes schwarzmagisches Buch über Zaubertränke. An sich ist es nicht gefährlicher als jedes andere schwarzmagische Buch auch. Aber es ist sehr alt und es gibt nur noch wenige Exemplare, weshalb es viel wert ist."

„Der Mann, mit dem ich mich an dem Tag treffen wollte, ist ein Todesser. Wir hatten nach dem Krieg einige unserer wichtigeren Wertgegenstände durch Mittelsmänner von ihm an auch für uns unbekannte Orte lagern lassen. Er ist in diversen Kreisen für solche Aufträge bekannt, tritt aber selbst nicht in Erscheinung. Es war schwer, ihn zu finden und zu einem Treffen zu überreden."

Draco stellte die Tasse wieder ab, nachdem er feststellte, dass sie bereits leer war. Harry hingegen hatte seinen Kaffee ganz vergessen.

„Der Todesser beharrte darauf, die Bedingungen zu dem Treffen zu stellen und ich willigte ein. Also verabredeten wir uns in diesem Muggel-Dorf. Ich apparierte an eine sichere Stelle und musste das letzte Stück zu Fuß zurücklegen. Dabei kam ich nicht sonderlich weit, da ich ständig von etwas aufgehalten wurde. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab verloren und beim Suchen tauchte auf einmal dieser Hund auf."

„Und was machst du jetzt?", fragte Harry.

„Ich werde noch mal Kontakt mit ihm aufnehmen. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es ein zweites Mal funktioniert. Wenn nicht, gäbe es theoretisch noch andere Wege, die aber nicht unbedingt einfacher sind."

„Einfacher? Ist das deine Art zu sagen, es ist illegal?"

Ein vielsagendes Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Warum hast du denn noch keinen Kontakt mit ihm aufgenommen?"

„Hätte ich, wenn ich gekonnt hätte."

Harry blickte ihn fragend an.

„Wenn er so schwer aufzuspüren ist, kann ich ihm auch nicht einfach eulen. Beziehungsweise braucht es mehr als nur eine Eule. Ich bezweifle, dass du ein Labor hast."

„Äh, ja. Also, nein. Und, gehst du jetzt? Ich meine, zu deinem Labor, um den Todesser aufzutreiben?"

„Ich", fing Draco an, „ich habe nun so lange gewartet, da kann ich auch warten, bis ich vollständig auskuriert bin. Ich muss dabei bei klarem Verstand sein."

Harrys Mund verzog sich zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, als eine kurze Melodie ertönte.

„Warte kurz", sagte er, „das ist Kyle." Er zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und tippte darauf herum.

Mit einem Mal war der Blonde erneut schlecht gelaunt. Es störte ihn, dass Potter ihn warten ließ, um zu sehen, was Kyle kommunizierte. Ob Harry wohl genauso reagiert hätte, wenn er mit Kyle gesprochen und er, Draco, sich gemeldet hätte?

Und warum dachte er schon wieder über solche merkwürdigen Dinge nach? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, wann sich Potter in welcher Situation wie verhielt.

„Kyle hat geschrieben, dass sie die Sache unter Kontrolle bekommen haben. Er macht sich gleich auf den Weg. Irgendwas mit einem wildgewordenen Troll." Harry verzog das Gesicht. „Erinnert mich an den Troll aus unserem ersten Schuljahr."

„Ihr scheint euch wirklich außerordentlich gut zu verstehen", bemerkte Draco spitz.

„Natürlich verstehen wir uns gut. Sonst würde ich ihn ja nicht zu mir einladen."

Draco zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Wirklich? Das ist alles? Dann definiere „wir verstehen uns gut", denn als ich das letzte Mal darüber nachgedacht habe, fiel unsere Art der Beziehung nicht darunter."

„Das... Das ist etwas anderes. Es wäre falsch gewesen, dich nicht herzubringen und dort liegen zu lassen."

„Wäre es das", begann Draco, und fragte sich, warum er diese Antwort nicht hören wollte. Schließlich war das nichts neues für ihn.  
„Nichtsdestotrotz ist es bei euch _anders_. Ihr tanzt wie die Katze um den heißen Brei herum. Dabei ist zumindest Kyles Verhalten dir gegenüber ziemlich offensichtlich."

Harry schaute zur Seite und strich sich verlegen mit seiner Hand über den Nacken. Es war deutlich, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. War es ihm am Ende doch bewusst? In Dracos Magengegend zog es unangenehm.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so, wie du denkst."

„Ach."

Harry ließ sich nicht davon beirren. „Wir sind nur Freunde. Er macht sich halt nicht viel aus Körpernähe. Nein, das stimmt so auch nicht. Er ist einfach... herzlich. Vermutlich kannst du damit nichts anfangen, weil du das nicht bist."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich herzlos bin, Potter?"

Draco wusste, dass er nicht der Typ war, der wild durch die Gegend lief und anderen Leuten von seinem Gefühlsleben erzählte, er war schließlich kein Hufflepuff. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er herzlos war, dass er keine Gefühle hatte. Denn die hatte er. Und viel zu viele davon konnte er nicht deuten.

Wie auch jetzt. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Sein Puls raste, seine Hände waren kalt. Er sah Harrys Gesicht plötzlich ganz nah vor seinem. Sah seine eigenen Hände, als wären sie die eines Anderen, die sich in die Armlehnen von Harrys Sessel krallten. Dabei hatte er noch nicht mal bemerkt wie er seinen Platz verlassen hatte.

Der blondhaarige Mann nahm wahr, dass der Mann unter ihm aufgewühlt war. Sein Blick irrte ruhelos umher, blieb aber nie an Draco hängen. Während Letzterer wieder einmal nicht wusste, warum er sich so verhielt wie er es tat, war ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass es seine Aktion war, die Harrys Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte. Aber diesmal war es anders, diesmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass er der Antwort zu seinem Handeln näher war.

Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn aufrichten. Mit jedem Zentimeter, den er zwischen sie brachte, entspannte sich Harry etwas mehr. Tief atmete Draco ein und aus, um wieder Herr über seinen Körper zu werden.

„Das hast du falsch – ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass ihr von Grund auf verschieden seid, deshalb wird dir sein Verhalten so sehr auffallen. Kyle denkt sich nichts dabei. Wir sind nur Freunde."

Draco sah auf Potter runter. Der fing an, seinen Blick wieder nervös durchs Zimmer gleiten zu lassen. Ein Läuten an der Tür, das Kyle ankündigte, rettete Harry vor der unangenehmen Situation und fast erleichtert drückte er sich an Draco vorbei, der sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte.

Also war es ihm doch bewusst, dachte Draco. Machte es ihm nichts aus, dass jemand so aufdringlich war? Selbst wenn keine weiteren Absichten dahinter steckten? Oder, oder war es am Ende _Harry_ , der mehr wollte?


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

Draco stand in der Tür zu Harrys Wohnzimmer und sah selbigen am Fenster stehen.

„Harry?"

Harry drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Weißt du, Draco, Kyle ist ein wirklich wichtiger Mensch für mich."

Draco schluckte. Sprachen sie jetzt über das Thema?

„So wichtig wie Ron und Hermine." Harry drehte den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Und wenn es Teil seines Charakters ist, dass er gerne körperliche Nähe zu anderen Menschen sucht, dann ist das so."

„Warte, was willst du damit sagen?" Draco atmete schneller. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Dass ihm seine Freunde das Wichtigste sind."

Plötzlich war da Kyle. Draco hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er auch da war, und bei seinen Worten fühlte er einen Stich. Es war überdeutlich; er zählte nicht zu Harrys Freunden.

Kyle ging auf Harry zu und legte einen Arm um ihn. Augenblicklich wirbelten Dracos Gefühle in ihm durcheinander, so schnell, dass er sie gar nicht alle benennen konnte. Er war wütend, zornig, verwirrt, verletzt. Verletzt?

Es fiel ihm schwer, sein Inneres wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und noch viel schwerer, nicht einfach zu ihnen rüber zu gehen und Kyle ordentlich eine zu verpassen.

„Dass er für seine Freunde da ist." Kyles Arm wanderte tiefer. Und tiefer. „Immer."

Draco wurde schlecht. Die Beiden meinten gerade nicht wirklich das, wonach es aussah?

Diesmal war er sich sicher, diesmal hatte Kyle seine Hand definitiv auf Harrys Hintern gelegt. Und trotzdem hoffte er, dass das nicht wahr wäre. Das passte nicht zu Harry. Bei diesem grauenvollen Anblick spürte er wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Das war nur Kyles Schuld, er hatte einen schlechten Einfluss auf Harry. Vielleicht hielt Harry an Vergangenem fest und fühlte sich nun dazu verpflichtet, aber so durfte ein Freund nicht sein. Zornig hob Draco den Blick. Er würde schon dafür sorgen -

Kyle veränderte sich. Seine Haut war fahlgrau und er wuchs. Sein Körper wurde größer und größer, während sein Kopf klein blieb. Statt seiner blonden Haare hatte er nun eine Glatze und sein hübsches Gesicht hatte sich in ein dümmliches wie das eines Trolls verwandelt. Mittlerweile musste er sich bücken, da er größer war als es die Zimmerhöhe zuließ. Dracos Mund war einen leichten Spalt geöffnet, denn er konnte kaum glauben, was da soeben passiert war. Kyle hatte sich in einen Troll verwandelt.

Noch bevor Draco reagieren konnte, hatte der Troll mit seiner einen Hand Harry geschnappt. Mit der anderen Hand stemmte er gegen das Fenster und brach es auf. Das Glas klirrte herab und der Troll zwängte sich mit seiner gewaltigen Körpermasse hindurch. Draco begriff, dass der Troll mit Harry verschwinden wollte.

„Hey!", rief er und stürzte zur anderen Seite des Raums. „Bleib gefälligst hier!"

Aber der Troll war schon durch die demolierte Hausmauer hindurch, sein Rücken versperrte Draco die Sicht auf Harry. Er konnte nicht sehen, ob Harry sich dagegen wehrte oder ob er vielleicht verletzt war. Draco hetzte zum zerstörten Fenster und kletterte vorsichtig durch das Loch. Schnell blickte er sich suchend um. Der Troll bahnte sich mit Harry bereits seinen Weg durch die Hintergärten der Nachbarschaft. Draco rannte ihnen hinterher.

„Hey, du Missgeburt, bleib stehen! Er gehört -"

Draco schreckte von seinem Bett hoch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er das Klopfen an seiner Tür bemerkte. Schließlich öffnete sie sich.

„Draco?"

Obwohl es in seinem Zimmer dunkel war und er wenig von Kyles Gesicht erkennen konnte, fühlte sich Draco sofort in seinen Traum zurückversetzt.

„Ah, du lebst noch, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht", sagte Kyle und lächelte ihn an. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob du Hunger hast?"

Noch leicht benommen schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

„Okay, ich seh' schon, ich hab dich wohl mitten aus dem Schlaf gerissen, sorry. Du weißt ja, wo du uns findest."

Kyle schloss die Tür und Draco war wieder im Dunkeln. Er versuchte, den Traum zu verarbeiten und die Erinnerungen in Wirklichkeit und Traum zu unterteilen.

Dass Kyle ziemlich aufdringlich war, das stimmte und auch, dass Harry das nicht so schlimm sah. Dass Kyle sich aber in einen Troll verwandelte, das entsprang seiner Fantasie und war wohl dem geschuldet, was er sich am Abend zuvor hatte anhören müssen.

Kyle hatte recht unterhaltsam von dem Troll erzählt, wegen dem er zur Arbeit gerufen war. Draco hatte allerdings nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, da er sich die ganze Zeit darüber ärgerte, wie gespannt Potter an Kyles Lippen gehangen hatte. Und das, obwohl Potter nach eigener Aussage unangenehme Erinnerungen mit dem Troll verband. Wenigstens erklärte es, weshalb er von einem Troll geträumt hatte.

 _Er gehört mir._

Schlagartig fiel ihm ein, was er im Traum hatte rufen wollen. Beschämt von sich selbst ließ er sich zurück ins Bett fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

Ein unbehagliches Gefühl überkam ihn und er wusste, dass er sich diesmal nicht davor drücken konnte. Zu oft hatte er bewusst und weniger bewusst diesen Teil seiner Gedanken gestreift und wieder verdrängt, als dass er es nach diesem Traum noch länger konnte. Langsam öffnete er das imaginäre Ventil für seine Gedanken.

Er mochte nicht, wie gut sich Harry und Kyle verstanden. Und er mochte nicht, dass Kyle so kontaktfreudig war – und zwar egal, ob er an Harry interessiert war oder nicht. In erster Linie mochte er nicht, dass Kyle überhaupt hier war. Und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, dass Kyle wieder ging.

Er mochte die weittragende Bedeutung dessen nicht, worüber er sich nun sicher war:

Er mochte Potter. Mochte _Harry_.

Resigniert vergrub er seinen Kopf nun unter dem Kissen. Warum musste alles, was mit Potter zu tun hatte, so kompliziert sein? Konnten sie nicht eines Tages einfach ganz normale Freunde werden? Oder wenn sie diese merkwürdige Art von Waffenstillstand beibehielten, wäre er auch zufrieden. Aber nein, wo Potter war, war die Hölle nicht weit. Seine eigene, ganz persönliche Hölle.

Und jetzt?

Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er sich Harry gegenüber verhalten? Wäre es nicht das Beste, wenn er sich so verhielt wie immer? Dann würde Harry auch keinen Verdacht hegen. Und wenn er erst mal wieder daheim war... Ja, aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn.

Nicht ganz glücklich mit seinem Ergebnis wälzte sich Draco in seinem Bett unruhig umher, bis ihn sein Hunger doch nach unten trieb.

Am Fuße der Treppe blieb er kurz stehen. Er dachte an die verbleibende Zeit, in der er sich verstellen müsste und an die vergangene Zeit, in der ihn seine Gedanken und Emotionen bereits psychisch gefordert hatten und es war als müsste er eine innere Wand überwinden. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich müde und erst Harrys und Kyles Lachen ließen ihn aus seiner Starre erwachen. In der Küche suchte er nach etwas essbarem und zögerte damit das Zusammentreffen noch etwas hinaus.

Schließlich stand er vor der verschlossenen Tür, die zum Wohnzimmer führte. Zu seinem Magengeschwür kamen auch noch Herzrhythmusstörungen. Verdächtigerweise immer dann, wenn es um Potter ging. Jetzt wusste er auch, wieso.

Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, wäre er am liebsten wieder umgedreht. Da saßen Harry und Kyle nebeneinander auf der Couch und waren über ein Fotobuch gebeugt. Kyle stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Tisch ab, die andere Hand hatte er auf die Rücklehne der Couch hinter Harry gelegt. Fast so, als würde er ihn umarmen. Wie konnte Potter das nicht sehen? Draco suchte nach Zeichen, ob nicht vielleicht wirklich Harry die Nähe zu Kyle suchte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige erzählte gerade aufgeregt von einem Erlebnis und blickte von dem Fotobuch hoch in Kyles Gesicht. Seine Augen strahlten. 'Musste wohl eine fabelhafte Story sein, die er da gerade erzählte', dachte Draco verächtlich.

Missmutig ließ er sich für eine ihm ganz untypische Art in den Sessel daneben fallen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sogar lieber das Wiesel hier gehabt hätte. Dann könnte er in guter alter Tradition mit ihm kämpfen, bis die Fetzen flogen. Oder er aus dem Haus.

„Hey", begrüßte ihn Harry. Draco blickte zu ihnen rüber und stellte fest, dass Harry sich ihm zugewandt hatte. Er hatte ein schiefes Lächeln aufgesetzt, vermutlich dachte er an ihre Auseinandersetzung von gestern. Draco holte Luft und lächelte genauso schief zurück. Sein Herz klopfte ihm wieder bis zum Hals.

Der Blonde hatte sein Buch vor sich und versuchte darin zu lesen. Allerdings warf er immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zu den anderen beiden Männern, weshalb er damit nicht weit kam. Unerwartet blieb er an den blauen Augen Kyles hängen, die zurückstarrten. Verärgert darüber, dass er dabei ertappt wurde, zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. Kyle hingegen, so schien es, lehnte sich noch näher an Harry und grinste ihn an. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Machte er sich etwa über ihn lustig? Unweigerlich stellte er sich vor wie Kyle zum Troll mutierte und Harry kidnappte. Aufgewühlt ging Draco ohne weiteres aus dem Zimmer. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.

~D~H~

 _Tock, tock, tock._

Draco rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Hatte es da gerade geklopft? Nachdem er ein paar Mal um den Block gelaufen war, war er zurück in sein Zimmer gegangen, um Kyle aus dem Weg zu gehen und war offensichtlich eingeschlafen.

„Draco?"

Der Gerufene stöhnte. Es war wie ein Déjà-vu.

„Bist du da?"

Jetzt erst erkannte er, dass es Harry war, der ihn rief.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass Kyle -"

Draco hatte die Tür aufgerissen, noch bevor Harry seinen Satz beenden konnte. Harry starrte ihn unsicher an, öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Der Blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Dein Haar", sagte Harry schließlich. „Es steht ab."

Schnell fuhr sich Draco mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. Er merkte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, vor allem, als Harry ihn dabei beobachtete.

„Harry, also wirklich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die hier immer noch hast. Du kannst doch zaubern." Kyle hatte unbemerkt die Tür zum Badezimmer geöffnet und hielt in der Hand ein Päckchen aus Karton, das er herumwedelte. _Durex_ konnte Draco lesen. Musste etwas aus der Muggel-Welt sein, denn es sagte ihm nichts. Wie immer, wenn es um Dinge aus der Muggel-Welt gingen, fühlte er sich außen vorgelassen.

„Oder brauchst du die für Muggel?"

Harry hingegen schien das Produkt gut zu kennen, denn mit gerötetem Kopf stapfte er auf Kyle zu und schnappte ihm die Packung aus der Hand.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", sagte er und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, um die Packung ohne weiteres Hinsehens hinein zupfeffern.

„Das muss dir doch nicht peinlich sein, Harry", grinste Kyle schelmisch. „Nichts, was wir nicht alle kennen. Oder vielleicht doch?", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Draco hinzu.

Draco starrte zurück. _Dass er für seine Freunde da ist. Immer._ Das hatte der Kyle aus seinem Traum gesagt und gemeint hatte er sicherlich noch eine Menge mehr. Misstrauisch versuchte er in Kyles Gesicht, seinem Blick, Hinweise darauf zu finden, dass dieser Kyle das genauso sehen könnte. Aber so angestrengt er suchte, da war nichts. Kyles Blick war so offen und ehrlich wie immer, sein Lächeln sympathisch und eher neckend als verhohlener Spott. Erleichtert atmete Draco auf.

„Du weißt ganz genau wie ich das meine", erwiderte Harry und ging an Draco vorbei, die Treppe hinunter. Seine Wangen waren immer noch leicht gerötet.

„Ich mach' doch nur Spaß, Harry. Du kennst mich." Kyle ging lachend mit seiner Reisetasche über der Schulter hinter Harry her.

Zurück blieb Draco, dem erst jetzt bewusst wurde, wie wenig er Harry kannte. Er wusste, wann er schlecht gelaunt war, wann verletzt, wann er mit den Gedanken wo anders war. Dass er ein guter Mensch war, der zuerst an andere dachte. Aber er _kannte_ ihn nicht. Seine Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen mit ihm waren immer davon geprägt, den anderen zu übertrumpfen oder schlimmeres. Zeiten, an die man sich gerne zurückerinnerte oder wo man etwas voneinander erfahren hatte, weil man es bereitwillig erzählt hatte, gab es nicht. Harry und Kyle hingegen teilten etwas miteinander, was er niemals haben würde und gingen ihren eigenen Weg. Ohne sich beirren zu lassen - und ohne Draco.

Vor der Eingangstür beobachtete Draco wie Kyle sich gegen die kalten Temperaturen draußen rüstete. Um sich die Verabschiedungsszene zwischen dem anderen hellhaarigen und dem dunkelhaarigen Mann zu sparen, ergriff er die Initiative.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Kyle", sagte er.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco. Ich hab' mich wirklich gefreut, dich kennengelernt zu haben, hatte mir dich ganz anders vorgestellt."

Draco zweifelte keine Sekunde lang, dass Kyle das nicht nur so sagte, sondern wirklich meinte. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und ließ die weißen Zähne hervorblitzen. Mit jeder Sekunde, in der er in dieses Gesicht sah, kam ihm sein Gedanke, der echte Kyle könnte wie der Traum-Kyle sein, immer alberner vor. Dennoch brachte er nicht mehr als ein angedeutetes Nicken hervor und ging wieder die Treppe hoch.

Vor Harrys Zimmer blieb er kurz stehen und gab schließlich einem inneren Impuls und seiner Neugierde nach. In dessen Zimmer sah er unter seinem Bett eine Ecke des Kartons hervorlugen. Er ging hin, um es aufzuheben.

 _Love Sex - Durex Emotions – 6 hauchzarte und extra feuchte Kondome für bessere Gleitfähigkeit._

Nun wusste er zwar, wie es sich nannte, aber immer noch nicht, was es war. Neugierig schaute er in die Schachtel hinein und zog eines der vier Verbliebenen heraus. Die lila Verpackung war aus Plastik und rechteckig. Er konnte fühlen, dass etwas Rundes darin steckte.

„Was machst du da?"

Draco zuckte innerlich zusammen. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Harry näher gekommen war. Ungeschickt versuchte er die Kondom-Packung hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken. Sanft plumpsende Geräusche verrieten ihm, dass die anderen Verpackungen dabei aus der Schachtel fielen.

Harry brauchte natürlich nicht lange, um zu erkennen, was Draco so kläglich versteckte.

„Was soll denn das?", sagte er und ging auf ihn zu. Er streckte den Arm aus und Draco wich zurück. Aber Harry wollte nur schnell die heruntergefallenen Packungen aufheben und stopfte sie sich in seine Hosentasche. Fordernd streckte er nun die Hand aus. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Draco verstand, dass Harry das in seiner Hand wollte.

„Also?"

„Ich", begann Draco, „dachte, da ich nicht weiß, was es ist, könnte ich meinen Horizont im Hinblick auf die Muggel-Welt erweitern." Innerlich gratulierte er sich selbst zu dieser gelungenen Aussage. Es war die Wahrheit, aber es hörte sich viel besser an.

Harry schnaufte nur als Antwort. „Wir sollten essen", sagte er und drehte sich herum. Draco quittierte den merkwürdigen Themenwechsel mit einem Grinsen. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, was das für Dinger waren, die Harry so aus dem Konzept brachten. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie von Harry unbemerkt eine der lilafarbenen Packungen aus der vollgestopften Tasche fiel.

In der Küche hielt Harry Draco einen Zettel hin. „Du willst doch was über Muggel lernen. Auf dieser Karte stehen alle Gerichte, die dieses Restaurant anbietet. Man sucht sich das Gewünschte aus, ruft an und bestellt. Nach einer Zeit kommt jemand von dem Restaurant und bringt dir dein Essen nach Hause. Nennt man Lieferdienst und kann unter Umständen das Geschenk des Himmels sein."

„Wenn dir das nicht gefällt, ich hab' auch asiatisch, griechisch..." Harry drückte ihm weitere Karten in die Hand. „Such' dir einfach eine Nummer aus. Oder mehrere, wenn du Vorspeise und Hauptgericht willst, oder so."

Während Draco sich auf die Karten vor sich konzentrierte, war ihm nur allzu deutlich bewusst, dass Harry ihn dabei beobachtete, was die Sache nicht leichter machte. Vermutlich wartete er darauf, dass Draco sich sein Essen ausgesucht hatte, um selbst in die Karte zu sehen. Im Grunde war es aber egal, weshalb Harry ihn ansah. Ob es deshalb war, weil Harry darauf wartete, dass er fertig wurde, oder weil er eine Fliege im Gesicht hatte – Draco machte beides nervös. Wenigstens schien es als hätten sie ihren Disput von neulich überwunden oder zumindest beiseitegeschoben. Letztendlich entschied er sich für eine Nummer und schrieb sie auf das Blatt, das Harry auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, ohne wirklich zu wissen, wofür er sich nun entschieden hatte.

Nun war es an Draco, Harry zu beobachten. Der junge Mann mit den fürchterlich zerzausten Haaren hatte den Blick auf die Karte gesenkt, von der Draco glaubte sein Essen ausgewählt zu haben. Er betrachtete die schwarzen, geschwungenen Wimpern, die an jedem anderen lächerlich aussehen würden. Die blitzförmige Narbe lugte unter den schwarzen Haaren hervor. Sie sah nicht hübsch aus, aber sie gehörte zu Harry und machte ihn interessant. Wenn Harry außerhalb des Hauses war, strich er seine Haare immer vor seine Stirn, um die Narbe zu verdecken. Draco fragte sich, wann ihm das bewusst geworden war.

„Ist etwas? Hast du's dir anders überlegt?"

Draco blinzelte. Was hatte gerade Harry gesagt?

„Nein, alles okay."

„Sicher? Solange wir noch nicht bestellt haben, kannst du's noch ändern."

„Nein. Ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Draco schob die Karten näher zu Harry. Während er darüber nachdachte, wie zum Teufel er es schaffen sollte, sich Harry gegenüber normal zu verhalten, spürte er plötzlich einen Stich in seinem linken Handrücken, der die Hand unkontrolliert aufzucken ließ. Er sah prüfend zu Harry, der scheinbar nichts mitbekam und blickte wieder zu seiner Hand. Der Schmerz ließ schnell nach, aber etwas fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Es war, als wäre etwas unter seiner Haut, ein Fremdkörper. Mit seinen Augen konnte er nichts erkennen und auch, als er mit den Fingern der anderen Hand darüber fuhr konnte er nichts spüren. Beunruhigt fühlte er noch mal mit den Fingern, aber es änderte sich nichts, das Gefühl blieb. Das fremdartige in seiner Hand und das beklemmende in seiner Brust.


	12. Kapitel 11

Kapitel 11

Harry blätterte in einer Zeitschrift. „Was hältst du von... „Sherlock Holmes – Ein Fall von Pink"?"

Neugierig nahm Draco die Zeitschrift, die Harry ihm reichte. Er überflog mit seinen Augen die aufgeschlagene Seite, bis er an dem angesprochenen Artikel hängen blieb. Kurz gefasst ging es wohl um einen überaus intelligenten Detektiv, dem das Kleid der modernen Zeit übergestülpt wurde. Und wenn er richtig schlussfolgerte, war diese Figur in der Muggel-Welt eine sehr angesehene und intellektuelle Persönlichkeit. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das eher seinem Geschmack entsprechen würde als die Romanze von letztens. Sorgen machten ihm einzig und allein die muggelbezogenen Begriffe, die offensichtlich keine untergeordnete Rolle spielten.

„Wollen wir das sehen?"

Draco nickte. „Du kannst deinen Weitseher anschalten!"

In dem Moment, als Harry sich mehr schlecht als recht ein Lachen verkniff, wurde sich Draco wieder einmal bewusst, dass die Muggel und all ihre merkwürdigen Dinge in einer Zaubererwelt nichts zu suchen hatten. Dann würde sich nämlich auch niemand blamieren, indem er Muggel-Begriffe nicht zuordnen konnte.

Eine kurze Weile später saßen sie nebeneinander auf der Couch und teilten sich eine Schüssel Popcorn. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte Draco vermutet, dass er Muggel-infiltriert wurde, denn nach Harrys fortwährenden Erläuterung war ihr Abendprogramm ein typisches Muggel-Verhalten. Ein bisschen skeptisch war er noch, auch wenn er begann, es ganz angenehm zu finden.

Bisher hatte der Film Draco ausgesprochen gut gefallen. Die Darstellung des genialen Sherlocks war authentisch und auch er als Zuschauer wurde dabei gefordert. Seine Begeisterung wurde lediglich, wie befürchtet, durch die unzähligen Muggel-Dinge gedämpft. Harry erklärte zwar hin und wieder etwas, aber das war bei weitem nicht ausreichend. Zwischendrin verlor Draco daher auch mal den Faden.

Es war schon das dritte Telefon, das genau dann klingelte, als Watson vorbeilief. Er blieb davor stehen und überlegte. In der Telefonzelle nahm er den Hörer ab und eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sprach zu ihm. Offensichtlich hatte diese Stimme gezielt die Telefone klingeln lassen. Genauso gezielt befehligte sie nun über die Kameras in der Straße. Und offensichtlich war dieses Verhalten in der Muggel-Welt nicht normal. _Wie machen Sie das?_

Völlig vom Film eingenommen, griff Draco zur Schüssel. Erst als Angelo, der Restaurantsbesitzer und Freund von Sherlock, Watson seine Gehhilfe wiederbrachte, erinnerte er sich daran, dass er die Hand immer noch in die Popcornschüssel hielt. Und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, dass sich seine Hand und die ebenfalls reglose Hand Harrys berührten. Die Berührung war schon fast... erdrückend. Einerseits war er durch sie nervös und wollte seine Hand wegnehmen und gleichzeitig doch da lassen. Es fiel ihm aber unglaublich schwer, sie einfach an Ort und Stelle zu lassen. Letztendlich konnte er ein kurzes Zucken nicht vermeiden und es war als hätte sich auch Harry wieder an seine Hand erinnert. Zu seinem Bedauern nahm dieser seine Hand inklusive ein paar Popcorn heraus.

War Dracos Konzentration auf den Film durch diese paar Sekunden nur gestört, so konnte er sich auf den Rest des Films überhaupt nicht mehr konzentrieren.

Viel mehr lag seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf der Popcornschüssel und den zwei Händen, die immer wieder darin hinabglitten. Draco kam es so vor als würden sie sich überdurchschnittlich oft berühren. Aber war das wirklich so? Und wie war es vor diesem Zwischenfall gewesen?

Als die Schüssel leer war, streckte sich Harry und legte seine Arme über die Rückenlehne der Couch ab. Das machte Draco noch nervöser, auch wenn Harry seine Arme bestimmt nur aus Bequemlichkeit dort abgelegt hatte. Draco schielte aus den Augenwinkeln nach links und sah geradewegs in Harrys grüne Augen. Sofort hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Wenigstens war er so geistesgegenwärtig, nicht wie ein Ertappter wegzusehen.

„Was ist los? Du siehst so angespannt aus."

'Das liegt daran, dass ich es _bin_ ', dachte Draco. War er so tief gesunken, dass nun sogar Potter ihn durchschauen konnte?

„Es war etwas viel Ploppcorn", sagte er stattdessen.

Harry lächelte. „Es heißt 'Popcorn'."

Diesmal konnte Draco nicht verhindern, dass er wie ein Ertappter wegsah. Sei es nun, weil er etwas falsch gesagt hatte oder weil Potter ihn verbessert hatte. Oder weil der Grünäugige mit diesem Lächeln Draco beinahe zum sabbern brachte. Harry jedenfalls drehte ebenso den Kopf wieder zum Fernseher. Er nahm den ganzen Abend nicht den Arm herunter.

~D~H~

Nervös setzte sich Draco im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher an. Harry hatte ihm gestern Abend alles erklärt und jetzt wollte er zum Zeitvertreib sein Wissen testen. Ohne Probleme ging der Fernseher an und er zappte durch die Kanäle.

In jedem – wirklich jedem! – Kanal lief eine Liebesgeschichte, die ihn an seine eigene unglückliche Situation erinnerte. Der gestrige Abend fiel ihm wieder ein; wie sich ständig ihre Hände berührt hatten und dass Potters Arm hinter ihm auf der Couchlehne gelegen hatte. Eifersüchtig betrachtete er das Paar im Fernsehen, das sich zum Abschied küsste und er schaltete frustriert weiter. Warum musste es auch Potter sein? Konnte es nicht irgendeine reinblütige Hexe sein?

Im nächsten Kanal konnte man ein weiteres Paar sehen, das etwas aus dampfenden Tassen trank. Die beiden standen in einer Straße, in der viele andere Menschen waren und in der lauter kleine Häuschen standen. Keine, in denen man lebte. Es sah eher danach aus, als würden die Häuschenbesitzer etwas verkaufen. Er schaltete weiter.  
Auf dem nächsten Kanal faselte ein Mann, den man nicht sehen konnte, etwas von . Nein, er war nicht alleine, er musste niemanden kennen lernen. Sein Problem war, dass sein Objekt der Begierde nicht unpassender hätte sein können. Draco seufzte tief und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Endlich war er soweit, sich einzugestehen, dass er Potter ein bisschen mehr als nur mochte und dennoch änderte sich nichts an seiner Situation. Wieder einmal dachte er an die Möglichkeiten, die ihm nun blieben, um etwas daran zu ändern. Er hatte aufgehört zu zählen, das wievielte Mal das war.

Erstens: Er könnte es Potter sagen und dann weiter sehen. Im Prinzip die einfachste und logischste Lösung.

Zweitens: Er könnte seine heranwachsende Neigung ignorieren. Sie im Keim ersticken. Und versuchen, sich mit anderen Leuten auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Drittens: Er könnte Potter aus seinem Leben entfernen. Das würde bedeuten, dass er noch heute nach Hause zurückkehrte, die bisherigen Erlebnisse unter einer schönen Erinnerung abspeicherte und keinen Kontakt mehr zu Potter hielt. Und darauf warten würde, dass die Zeit ihr übriges tat.

Draco überlegte lange hin und her. Wog das Für und Wider ab. Versuchte, seinen Verstand und sein neues, andersartiges Empfinden in Einklang zu bringen. Letztendlich besann er sich auf das, was er war. Wer er war.

Er klopfte an Harrys Tür. Erstaunlich schnell wurde sie geöffnet.

„Hey", sagte Draco.

„Hey", sagte Harry. Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit?" Bildete er sich das ein oder huschten Harrys Augen nervös umher?

„Gerade ist es etwas unpassend. Geht das auch nachher?"

Draco nickte – denn wenn Harry mit den Gedanken woanders wäre, hätte es keinen Sinn – und Harry schloss die Tür wieder.

* * *

Ihm kam es vor als wäre Harry stundenlang beschäftigt und während dieser Zeit ging er geradezu auf dem Zahnfleisch. Unruhig lief er durch die Zimmer, setzte sich und stand sogleich wieder auf, um sich im nächsten Moment erneut zu setzen. Er machte den Fernseher an und aus, goss sich etwas zu trinken ein, fing sein Buch zehn Mal an zu lesen; nichts konnte er länger als fünf Sekunden durchhalten. Wieso hatte er nur 'ja' gesagt? Zu allem Übel erreichten seine Kopfschmerzen einen neuen Rekord. Obwohl er sich an einen leichten Dauerschmerz mittlerweile gewöhnt hatte, machte dieser ihm ordentlich zu schaffen. Wie gerne hätte er einen seiner Tränke.

Gerade fing er an ernsthaft zu überlegen, ob er Harry bei was-auch-immer stören sollte, da hörte er wie ebenjener die Treppe hinunterkam. Ungeduldig sprang er auf und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Da bist du endlich", meinte Draco knapp, hörte sich dabei sicherer an als er sich fühlte und trat zur Seite, um Harry vorbei zulassen. Während Harry sich setzte, blieb er lieber stehen.

„Was gibt es denn?", fragte Harry und fummelte an einem Fussel herum.

„Also", begann Draco und sein Herz hüpfte ihm in den Hals. Sein Blick fiel auf Harrys Hände, die jetzt zu Fäusten geballt in seinem Schoß lagen, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. War Harry wütend? Ein Blick in Harrys Gesicht verriet aber keinerlei Zeichen von Zorn. Er biss sich lediglich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich...", fing Draco noch mal an und sein Puls galoppierte davon. Verflucht, warum war das nur so schwer?

„Ja?"

„Ich... Weißt du, wenn du mir das vor ein paar Wochen erzählt hättest, was ich dir gleich sagen werde, dann hätte ich dich vermutlich ausgelacht, für verrückt erklärt und dir dann Flüche der übelsten Sorte auf den Hals gehetzt."  
Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang.

„Und glaub mir, wenn du lachen solltest, dann verhexe ich dich, dass du nur noch als armselige Kreatur dein restliches Leben dahin vegetieren wirst."

Harry öffnete bereits den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, zog schließlich doch nur die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor er zögerlich nickte. Draco versuchte innerlich, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Nur noch ein Satz!

„Ich... ich habe dich ger-... gerne darum bitten wollen, ob wir einen Weihnachtsmarkt besuchen könnten."

Nein! NEIN! So war das nicht geplant! Er wollte nicht auf den Weihnachtsmarkt! Er wusste doch noch nicht einmal, was das überhaupt war! Wie kam er nur darauf? Nein, nein, nein!  
Aber so sehr sein Versprecher ihn auch ärgerte, so wenig kam ihm über die Lippen, dass er das gar nicht gemeint hatte. Stumm sah er nur zu Harry und beobachtete, wie sich erst Unverständnis und Verblüffung und… vielleicht so etwas wie Traurigkeit zeigte.

„Ja, kein Problem. Und keine Sorge, ich mag mein Leben lieber unkompliziert, also... werde ich es schon keinem sagen."

Draco war resigniert. Jetzt würde er auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt gehen, von dem er nicht mal wusste, was das überhaupt war und er hatte sein Problem trotzdem nicht gelöst.

„Der Weihnachtsmarkt macht vor zwölf nicht auf. Aber ich finde es ohnehin schöner, wenn es dunkel ist. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir am späten Nachmittag hingehen?"

Draco nickte matt.

„Gut. Falls noch was ist, ich bin im Arbeitszimmer. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig."

Draco nickte wieder nur wie betäubt und Harry ging aus dem Wohnzimmer. Der Blonde ließ sich der Länge nach auf die Couch fallen und vergrub niedergeschlagen das Gesicht.


	13. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

Der Weihnachtsmarkt war – nun ja, völlige Zeitverschwendung. Es gab Buden mit Essen und Trinken, sogenannte Fahrgeschäfte, die Dracos Meinung nach niemals an das Fliegen heranreichen würden und Stände, in denen nützlicher und unnützlicher Kram verkauft wurde. Unter anderen Umständen wäre der Markt vielleicht ganz interessant gewesen. Aber es trug nicht dazu bei, seine Laune nach dem Reinfall vom Morgen zu heben. Es waren viel zu viele Leute unterwegs. Nervtötende, rennende, quengelnde Kinder und Erwachsene schienen nur noch in Gruppen oder paarweise aufzutreten. Besonders paarweise. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass ihm die Pärchen nur auf Grund seiner eigenen Situation so sehr auffielen, aber Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass viele Muggel es romantisch fänden, mit dem Partner durch den Weihnachtsmarkt zu schlendern. ' _Muggel_ ', hatte Draco im Stillen geschnaubt.

Sie kamen an einem Stand an, von dem Harry behauptete, dass es dort die beste Currywurst des Weihnachtsmarktes gäbe. Es sei zwar ein einfaches Essen, aber es würde großartig schmecken.

„Warte hier, ich bin gleich zurück."

Draco stellte sich ein wenig abseits und beobachtete das Treiben, während Harry sich an der Schlange anstellte. Er ließ missmutig den Blick ein weiteres Mal über den Markt schweifen. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht dazu gekommen mit Harry zu sprechen, es war immer unpassend gewesen. Aber er würde es Potter sagen, heute noch. Das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen.

„Hier."

Draco drehte sich zu Harry und bekam eine Pappschachtel in die Hand gedrückt. Darin waren neben Pommes eine in Scheiben geschnittenen Wurst mit einer roten Sauce und gelbem Pulver. Harry gab ihm noch ein kleines Stückchen Holz, das an dem einen Ende Zacken hatte. Verwirrt drehte er es in der Hand, bis er sah, dass Harry damit seine Wurst aufspießte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mit so einem einfachen Stück Holz überfordert war, während er mit geschlossenen Augen ein fünf Gänge Menü meistern konnte? Noch ein Grund, die Muggel-Welt zu meiden.

Sie aßen in Ruhe ihre Currywurst und Draco musste bei jedem Bissen Harry innerlich bestätigen, dass das gut schmeckte. Es war scharf, aber nicht zu scharf.

„Und, wie findest du es?"

Draco schob sich das nächste Stück in den Mund und überlegte, wie er die Frage beantworten sollte.

„Offensichtlich bringt es mich nicht um."

Harry lachte.

„Es gibt wirklich einige Dinge aus der Muggel-Welt, auf die ich nicht verzichten möchte. Zum Beispiel Glühwein. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt Einen trinken?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

„Glühwein gibt es bei den Muggel im Winter, wenn es kalt ist und wird heiß getrunken", erklärte Harry und überging damit Dracos nicht ganz ernst gemeinte Frage, während sie zum nächsten Stand schlenderten. „Es gibt den klassischen Glühwein, Glühwein mit Schuss oder andere Geschmacksrichtungen. Kirsch zum Beispiel, oder Apfel-Zimt."

Sie stellten sich an der kurzen Schlange an und Harry bestellte für sich einen Glühwein mit Amaretto und für Draco einen Holunder-Glühwein mit Rum. Vorsichtig probierte Letztgenannter das Getränk. Leider war es nur noch lauwarm, aber es schmeckte. Er nahm einen nächsten, diesmal großzügigeren Schluck.

„Trink das nicht zu schnell, der Typ hat einen ordentlichen Schluss Rum rein. Und vergiss nicht, dass der Alkohol durch die Wärme schneller ins Blut geht", mahnte ihn Harry.

„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung, Potty?", grinste Draco.

„Zwei Glühweine und ich bin weg", gab er lachend zu.

Laut Harry schmeckte Glühwein aber nur dann richtig gut, wenn er noch fast heiß war. Draco trank ihn also ein bisschen schneller, weil er ihn nicht eiskalt trinken wollte und natürlich merkte er dadurch den Alkohol deutlicher. Aber vielleicht senkte das die Hemmschwelle für sein Vorhaben.

„Uiuiui", sagte er, nachdem er den letzten, doch schon fast kalten Rest in einem großen Zug runter geschluckt hatte.

Harry lachte.  
„Wie lange hast du jetzt dafür gebraucht? 3 Minuten?"

„Es wurde kalt, Harry. Deins nicht?", sagt Draco und merkte auch schon, dass die Welt nicht mehr ganz so still stand, wie sie es für gewöhnlich tat. Hoffentlich wurde das nicht schlimmer. Einen netten Nebeneffekt hatte es wenigstens, er war nicht mehr ganz so verärgert. Und eigentlich war es ja ganz nett, etwas mit Harry zu unternehmen.

„Nein. Meins ist noch ziemlich warm."

Zumindest dann, wenn Harry nicht ständig ungerechterweise einen Vorteil hatte.

„Wie immer macht das Universum für dich eine Ausnahme. Typ'sch Potter! 'Tschuldigung, meinte ich nicht so", fügte Draco schnell hinzu. 'Uiuiui', dachte Draco, die Hemmschwelle war ja ganz schön schnell, ganz schön weit gesunken.

„Kein Problem. Wir schieben einfach alles auf den Alkohol", grinste Harry und hob zum Prost die Tasse.

Sie – oder viel mehr Harry trank seinen Glühwein genüsslich aus, dann setzten sie ihren Gang über den Weihnachtsmarkt fort.  
An einem Stand, der auch Brieföffner anbot, blieben sie stehen. Harry sah sich die Waren an und Draco war wieder in seinen Gedanken versunken. Vor wenigen Minuten noch war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er Harry einfach darauf ansprechen konnte. Aber jetzt war er wieder so unsicher wie vorher, war der Alkohol verflogen? Wie sollte er es Harry nur sagen? Vorsichtig wagte er einen Versuch.

„Harry?"

„Hm?", sagte Harry, blickte aber nicht von dem Brieföffner in seinen Händen auf, der Godric Gryffindors Schwert ähnelte.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dir heute Morgen unbedingt etwas sagen wollte?"

Harry schmunzelte.

„Ja, das ist schließlich noch nicht so lange her."

„Nun, was ich da gesagt habe, stimmte nicht so ganz. Ich wollte nicht mit dir auf einen Weihnachtsmarkt. Zumindest war es nicht das, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte."

„Wolltest du nicht?", fragte Harry, sah aber immer noch nicht von dem Brieföffner hoch.

Draco war frustriert, er redete schon wieder um den heißen Brei herum. Vielleicht hätte er mehr trinken sollen. Nein, Blödsinn, dann wäre er jetzt betrunken. Was zum Teufel war nur mit ihm los? Seinem Verhalten nach hätte er besser nach Hufflepuff gepasst. Und Harry schenkte diesem bescheuerten Brieföffner auch noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ihm!

„Potter, hör mir gefälligst zu", sagte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm herum und Draco wünschte sich paradoxerweise, dass Harry wieder wegschauen würde. Nun hatte er wie gewünscht Harrys - fast - ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Fast deshalb, weil er immer noch den Brieföffner in den Händen hielt. Andererseits hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass nun jede seiner Gesichtsbewegungen Harry mehr verrieten als er vielleicht wollte.

„Eigentlich ist es hier etwas ungünstig", sagte Draco und sah sich um: Die vielen fremden Menschen, die belanglosen Verkaufsstände, hinter Harry waren zwei pöbelnde Betrunkene, wahrlich nicht der Ort und die Atmosphäre, „aber ich befürchte, dass es sonst wieder wie heute Morgen enden wird."

Noch einmal sah er sich um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er keine unwillkommenen Lauscher hatte. Aber aller Leute Aufmerksamkeit war auf die zwei Betrunkenen hinter Harry gerichtet, die anfingen sich zu prügeln. Niemand achtete auf Draco oder Harry.

„Es gilt das Gleiche wie heute Morgen, das Angebot einer fluchbedingten Verstümmelung steht noch. Aber", Draco holte tief Luft, „Harry, ich–"

Draco sah gerade noch, wie einer der Betrunkenen den anderen Betrunken von sich warf und damit genau auf Harry, da spürte er auch schon Harrys Gewicht auf sich und ging zu Boden. Aber er spürte auch noch etwas anderes, einen unglaublich stechenden Schmerz. Von dem Aufprall war er kaum fähig Luft zu holen und für einen kurzen Moment glaubte er, zu ersticken. Schließlich kämpfte Harry sie beide von dem Betrunkenen los und kniete sich neben den Blonden.

„Oh Gott, Draco. Das habe ich nicht gewollt, ich – ich –"

„Sanitäter! Schnell! Wir brauchen Hilfe!", brüllte jemand.

Draco folgte Harrys Blick und sah, wie der Handgriff des dummen Brieföffners unterhalb seiner Rippen hervorragte. Ein groteskes Bild und so surreal. Der Schmerz hingegen verdeutlichte ihm nur allzu sehr, wie real das Bild war. Er wollte sich aufstützen, doch irgendjemand drückte ihn zu Boden.

„Potter", murmelte er.

Er musste es Harry sagen. Unbedingt! Sonst müsste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass er von einem betrunkenen Muggel in seinem Vorhaben überwältigt wurde.

„Potter", sagte er noch einmal und schnappte Harrys Kragen, um ihn heranzuziehen.

„Draco, du musst dich beruhigen. Oh, es tut mir so leid", sagte Harry und Draco hatte den Eindruck als versuche Potter viel mehr sich selbst zu beruhigen.

„Egal", murmelte er und zog Potter noch näher. „Harry, ich habe dich–"

Plötzlich wurde Harry von ihm fortgerissen und überall waren grün gekleidete Menschen. Draco selbst wurde auf eine Bahre gehoben, die sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Bei jeder Bewegung schmerzte die Einstichwunde.

„Potter!", brüllte Draco so laut er noch konnte und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, doch fremde Hände drückten ihn wieder auf die Bahre. Er wurde in etwas reingeschoben und bevor sich die Türen schlossen, sah er ein letztes Mal Harrys besorgtes Gesicht.

„Harry", rief er noch einmal ganz schwach, doch es war zu spät. Die Türen waren längst geschlossen und das Ding hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Jemand nestelte an seiner rechten Hand und erneut spürte er einen Stich, nur weniger schmerzhaft. So ähnlich wie der, den er am Vortag gespürt hatte. Ihm wurde mit einem Mal ganz schummrig. Wahrscheinlich hatten diese verrückten Muggel ihm etwas gegeben. Draco versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen – denn er musste es Harry unbedingt sagen – doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.


	14. Kapitel 13

Kapitel 13

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Langsam erwachte Draco von diesem immer wiederkehrenden nervtötenden Geräusch. Er fühlte sich grässlich wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sein Bein und sein Arm taten ihm weh, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als wäre er tausendfach gespalten worden. Am liebsten wollte er wieder einschlafen und rollte sich deshalb zur Seite. Als sich damit ein weiterer stechender Schmerz in seinem anderen Arm meldete, stoppte er die Bewegung und legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten fiel er tatsächlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Es war heiß, unerträglich heiß. Er bekam kaum Luft und sehen konnte er genauso wenig. Noch ein paar Sekunden vergingen, bis er bemerkte, dass er doch etwas sah. Nämlich rabenschwarzes Haar. Und es dauerte einen weiteren Moment, um zu begreifen, dass er sich wieder im Raum der Wünsche befand. Im Dämonfeuer.

Die schwarzen Haare gehörten Potter und seine Arme hatte Draco um den Gryffindor-Zauberer geschlungen als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Was es ja auch irgendwie tat. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, genauso wie Harrys, und dennoch fühlte er sich in Gegenwart des Gryffindors fast sicher. Heute wusste er, dass es noch etwas dauern würde, bis er begreifen würde, dass sich seine Einstellung Harry gegenüber begonnen hatte zu verändern.

Die Szene wechselte.

Verstört lief Draco den Gang entlang.

Er war frei.

Er war freigesprochen worden. Eigentlich hätte er sich darüber freuen müssen. Er hatte nun ein Leben, eine Zukunft vor sich. Stattdessen fühlte er sich überfordert. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er gegen etwas gelaufen war, etwas Warmes, Weiches. Jemanden. Er war so sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er nicht alleine war. Potter war auch da, wie immer. War er etwa bei seiner Verhandlung gewesen? Vielleicht sogar bei allen?

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von überrascht zu freundlich.

„Viel Glück für alles Weitere", sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, drückte ihm aufmunternd die Schulter und ging dann weiter.

Obwohl Draco es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, konnte er nicht verhindern und nicht ignorieren, dass ihm dieser kurze Augenblick tatsächlich Mut gab, als hätte Harrys aufmunterndes Drücken eine Last von ihm genommen. Und mit einem Mal war sein Kopf wieder klar. Er war ein Malfoy. Als nächstes sollte er seine Energie auf die Prozesse seiner Eltern verwenden, anstatt Trübsal zu blasen...

...Jetzt war er plötzlich in der Winkelgasse. Es war ein sonniger Frühlingstag und unter seinem Arm befanden sich ein paar Bücher, die er gerade erstanden hatte. Seine Füße trugen ihn zu _Mr. Ollivander's_. Genau in dem Moment, als er sich fragte, was er hier wollte, fiel ihm ein, dass sein Zauberstab weg war. Nur wieso war er weg? Irgendwie konnte er sich nicht genau erinnern. Aber er brauchte auf jeden Fall einen neuen Zauberstab. Als er die Tür geöffnet und den Laden betreten hatte, befand er sich stattdessen in Tinworth. Fröstelnd schlug er den Kragen gegen den kalten Herbstwind hoch. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass es nach einem Besuch bei einem alten Bekannten war und er nun auf dem Weg war, zum nächsten Bekannten. An der Ecke blieb er abrupt stehen. Weiter runter die Straße hatte er Harry Potter erblickt.

Potter lief mit einem anderen jungen blondhaarigen Mann die Straße entlang. Draco konnte sehen, dass sie sich unterhielten, auch wenn sie viel zu weit weg waren, um sie zu verstehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ das Draco trotzdem wütend werden und gerne hätte er ihnen ihr Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Schnell ging er wieder zurück in die andere Straße und in den Hauseingang. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, nachdem er aus der Schule war, der Krieg und die Prozesse vorbei waren, würde er Potter deutlich weniger sehen. 'Eigentlich' stimmte in dem Fall überhaupt nicht. Er lief ihm alle paar Wochen über den Weg.

„Hab' ich dir schon erzählt, Kyle, was Teddy letztens gemacht hat?", hörte er Harry fragen, während sie an ihm vorbei liefen.

Draco wartete noch einen Moment, dann ging er wieder zurück in die Straße und setzte seinen Weg fort. Wenn er pünktlich sein wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Der ehemalige Todesser, den er treffen wollte, legte viel Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. Warum der Ort aber inmitten von Muggel war, das konnte er sich wirklich nicht erklären. Verärgert über Potters erneutes Erscheinen und über die Anforderungen des Ex-Todessers, apparierte er.

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Biep.

Schon wieder dieses Geräusch, aber lauter, durchdringender.

Als Draco dieses Mal aufgewachte, fühlte er sich keineswegs besser. Eher noch grässlicher, da er nicht mehr so schläfrig war. Während er versuchte erneut einzuschlafen überlegte er, wo er war und wie er herkam. Immer noch nicht ganz hellwach, kramte er nach seinen Erinnerungen. Potter. Und Menschen in merkwürdiger, grüner Kleidung. Ein... Weihnachtsmarkt. Er wollte Potter, nein, Harry etwas sehr persönliches sagen. Ruckartig setzte er sich auf und spürte an seinem Körper mehrere Widerstände. In seiner Nase hing ein Schlauch, an seinem Arm hing ein anderer Schlauch, auf seiner Brust waren weitere. Der Schlauch an seinem Arm führte zu einem Beutel mit durchsichtiger Flüssigkeit, die anderen Schläuche verliefen in einem merkwürdigen Gerät zusammen, auf dem eine Linie zu sehen war, die einen unregelmäßigen Ausschlag hatte. Er beobachtete es eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass diese Linien und Piepsen seinen Herzschlag wiedergaben.

Der Raum, in dem er lag, war spartanisch eingerichtet, nur das Kreuz über seinem Bett war ein dekorativer Fehlschlag. Wer hängte sich schon zwei kreuzende Holzstöckchen ins Zimmer? Sein Beistelltisch war ungewohnt leer, normalerweise erhielt er Geschenke, wenn er in einem Hospital war. Potter sollte wirklich an seiner Etikette arbeiten. Andererseits, vielleicht war er noch nicht so lange hier. Oder die Muggel erlaubten keinen Besuch. Und dass es ein Muggel-Hospital war, erkannte er daran, dass es einen Fernseher gab.

Muggel! Muggel konnten nicht zaubern! Bestimmt würde eine hässliche Narbe zurück bleiben! Draco zerrte an dem viel zu langen Kittel und begutachtete seinen Bauch. Nichts. Gar nichts. Auch als er ihn abtastete, konnte er nichts spüren. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Die Muggel schienen mehr ohne Magie bewältigen zu können als er ihnen zugemutet hätte. Aber erstaunlicherweise hatte er an seinen Beinen und Armen blaue Flecken entdeckt, die sie wohl nicht entfernen konnten. Darum machte er sich vorerst weniger Sorgen, blaue Flecken verschwanden wieder von allein.

Draco wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte, also schaltete er den Fernseher an und wartete darauf, dass sich jemand um ihn kümmerte. Schließlich konnte unmöglich von ihm erwartet werden, dass er all die Schläuche allein entfernen würde.

Wenig später klopfte es und eine ganz in Blau gekleidete Frau trat ein.

„Ah, Sie sind wach", sagte sie erfreut und schloss die Tür. In der Hand hielt sie ein Klemmbrett.

„Nun, wie geht es Ihnen denn?"

„Fürchterlich", gab Draco ohne Umschweife zu, auch, wenn er bezweifelte, die Frau würde verstehen, dass er primär den Aufenthalt in einem Muggel-Hospital meinte.

Sie lachte.

„Wir müssen noch kurz die Formalitäten klären, dann lasse ich Ihnen etwas zu Essen kommen. Der Arzt wird auch noch vorbeischauen und Ihnen bestimmt etwas gegen Ihre Schmerzen geben."

Draco ließ das alles über sich ergehen, was hatte er auch für eine Wahl? Schließlich ging sie und kam mit einem Tablett Essen und dem Heiler, oder Arzt wie sie ihn nannte, zurück. Sie stellte das Tablett auf seinen Krankenbetttisch ab, dessen Ablage er zu sich ziehen konnte.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, das hier ist Dr. Hunter. Er wird mit Ihnen alles Weitere besprechen." Die Frau verließ das Zimmer.

Während Draco dem Arzt zuhörte, würgte er das Essen hinunter. Es schmeckte fast so grässlich wie er sich fühlte, aber er hatte so großen Hunger, dass es ihm egal war.

Dem Arzt nach hatte er eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, nichts weiter bedrohliches. Da er aber im Koma gelegen hatte, sollte er noch ein paar Tage zur weiteren Beobachtung dableiben.

„Okay, Mr. Malfoy, wenn sonst nichts ist, sehe ich Sie morgen Abend wieder. Ah, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen. Sie hatten keine Dokumente bei sich, wenn jemand kontaktiert werden soll, geben Sie Mrs. Jennings Bescheid."

Dass Draco keine Dokumente dabei hatte, das verstand er noch. Aber war Harry nicht nachgekommen? Er hatte doch gesehen, ihn doch selbst verletzt. Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry nicht wenigstens versucht hätte hierher zu kommen.

„Mr. Malfoy?", fragte ihn der Arzt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Vermutlich dachte er, Dracos Abwesenheit war eine Nachfolge der Gehirnerschütterung.

„Ja, schicken Sie sie her."

„Ich werde Mrs. Jennings Ihre Bitte ausrichten, sie kommt, wenn sie Zeit hat", sagte der Arzt leicht tadelnd, während er aus dem Zimmer ging.

Wenig später öffnete sich die Tür erneut und herein kam die Frau von vorhin.

„Was gibt es?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Während dieses Unfalls war ein Bekannter anwesend. Ist er nicht hier?"

Die Krankenschwester blickte ihn beinahe mitleidig an.

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy, es hat sie niemand besucht. Tut mir Leid. Nur als sie eingeliefert wurden, ist eine Frau kurz da geblieben, um den Ausgang abzuwarten."

„Frau?", fragte Draco verwirrt. Bestimmt meinte sie jemanden von den in grün Gekleideten.

„Ja. Die junge Dame hatte den Notruf gewählt. Sie sagte, sie kenne Sie nicht, aber hätte beobachtet, wie Sie von einem Hund angegriffen worden seien."

Draco war noch mehr verwirrt. Hund? Das war doch ein Brieföffner.

„Hm, die Frau hat kurze, nun ja", die Krankenschwester lächelte entschuldigend, „sehr unordentliche, schwarze Haare und trägt eine Brille. Sie war wie Sie ziemlich durchnässt. Klingelt da etwas?"

Ein verschwommenes Bild von einer dunkelhaarigen Person tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Damals hatte er diese Person wegen dem Dreckwasser in seinen Augen nicht unzweifelhaft erkennen können.

„Ich erinnere mich, aber die Sache mit dem Hund ist doch schon ein paar Tage her. Gestern war ich auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt und weil ein Betrunkener Potter angerempelt hatte, hat er mir den Brieföffner in den Bauch gestoßen", stammelte Draco verwirrt.

Er hörte, wie die Maschine schneller zu piepsen begann und die Krankenschwester nahm seine Hände. Sofort entzog er sie ihr, aber sie schien es ihm nicht krumm zu nehmen.

„Mr. Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich. Dass Sie ein paar Dinge durcheinander bringen oder sich nicht mehr erinnern, ist nach einer Gehirnerschütterung ganz normal. Sie werden sehen, bald werden Sie sich wieder an alles erinnern."

„Und Sie sind ganz sicher, dass das eine Frau war? Kein Mann, der Potter heißt?", fragte Draco und griff jetzt doch nach ihrer Hand, da sie sich zum Gehen gewandt hatte.

„Ja, ich bin ganz sicher. Sie sind eingeliefert worden, weil Sie von einem Hund angefallen wurden. Dabei haben Sie sich den Kopf vermutlich an einem Stein gestoßen. Bedenklich war auch noch, dass das Ganze an einem Watt mit Flut passiert ist. Wir hatten befürchtet, dass Ihr Gehirn zu lange einen Sauerstoffentzug hatte. Aber Sie hatten wirklich sehr viel Glück gehabt. Wir werden beobachten, ob und welche eventuellen Folgeschäden Sie noch haben werden, aber Ihre Genesungschancen sehen wirklich gut aus. Um wieder zu Ihrer Frage zurückzukommen, die junge Dame ist auf Sie aufmerksam geworden, weil Sie nach ihr geschrien hatten. Sie hat erzählt, dass Sie sie bestimmt in dem ganzen Durcheinander gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen und deshalb verwechselt haben. Glauben Sie mir, hier war niemand mit dem Namen „Potter" und schon gar kein Mann. Sie sind wegen dem Zwischenfall mit dem Hund eingeliefert worden."

„Mrs. Jennings", rief er ihr nach, weil sie schon fast die Tür erreicht hatte.

„Ja?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Kann es sein, ist es möglich, dass man während eines Komas träumt?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, „das kommt durchaus vor, auch bei einem kurzen wie Ihrem." Leise zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco ließ sich zurück ins Bett sinken und versuchte, die chaotischen Dinge in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

Dass er nicht von Harry Potter gerettet wurde. Dass er nicht eine unerwartet sympathische Seite an Harry kennen lernen durfte. Dass er nicht wusste, ob Kyle tatsächlich dieser nette, schmierige Freund Harrys war. Dass er nicht mit Harry auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt war und nicht diesen Unfall hatte. Dass er Harry nicht sagen konnte, was er wirklich über ihn dachte und fühlte. Dass er es Harry niemals würde sagen können. Dass das Alles niemals passiert war.

Aber dass die Gefühle für Harry Wirklichkeit waren.

Er konnte es nicht, er konnte sich nicht ordnen. Die verschiedenen Gefühle waberten wirr in ihm herum. Am schlimmsten war die Machtlosigkeit, weil die Realität eine andere war und er sich deshalb genauso fühlte wie zu Zeiten Voldemorts. Wieder hatte er nur einen flüchtigen Blick in ein anderes Leben werfen können, nur damit er umso gnadenloser in die harte Realität zurückgestoßen wurde. Plötzlich packte ihn die Wut und er fegte die Gegenstände von seinem Beistelltisch. Eine Zeitung, welche ebenfalls dort gelegen hatte, fiel aufgeschlagen auf dem Boden auf und ein Artikel der Sparte _Spirituelles_ sprang ihm ins Auge: „Alles ist im Fluss, alles ändert sich". Bitter lachte er auf. Nein, dachte Draco, es änderte sich nichts, es hatte sich gar nichts geändert.


	15. Epilog

Epilog

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagt mir, dass es draußen immer noch schneit. Auch wenn ich das nur noch an dem spärlichen Licht der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung erkennen kann, denn die Straßenlaternen waren bereits erloschen.

Mittlerweile ist seit dem Vorfall ein Jahr vergangen und doch kommt es mir so vor als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um einen Weg zu finden mit den Tatsachen umzugehen. Habe in meinen schwächsten Momenten sogar daran gedacht, einfach zu dir zu gehen, alles zu erzählen und dich um eine Chance zu bitten.

Zum Beispiel als ich dich im Frühjahr wieder sah. Es war nicht das erste Mal nach dieser Sache gewesen. Aber das erste Mal, bei dem ich klar im Kopf war. Die wenigen Male davor war ich... durcheinander." Mir entfuhr ein Seufzen. „Ich freute mich, dich zu sehen und gleichzeitig war mir unglaublich schlecht. Mir fiel es schwer, Traum und Wirklichkeit zu unterscheiden.

Aber dann im Frühjahr sah ich dich allein in einem Park. Mit Ausnahme ein paar Enten, die du füttertest. Zum ersten Mal nach dem Krieg habe ich dich glücklich und entspannt gesehen. So wie damals, in meinem Traum. Es wäre ein guter Moment gewesen, dich anzusprechen.

Ich traute mich nicht.

Und auch die weiteren Male traute ich mich nicht."

Draußen wirbelt der Wind die Schneeflocken umher, genauso unstetig wie meine Gedanken.

„Nur einmal, ein einziges Mal dachte ich, ich könnte über meinen Schatten springen. Als du vor wenigen Monaten plötzlich vor meiner Haustür standest. Ich war über dein Auftauchen so verwundert gewesen, dass ich zuerst nichts herausgebracht hatte. Dabei hattest du mir nur meinen Zauberstab zurückgeben wollen und mir ist nach wie vor schleierhaft, was dich nach über einem Jahr nun doch dazu getrieben hatte.

Obwohl ich bemerkt hatte, dass sich deine Nervosität auf mich übertragen hatte, hatte ich es geschafft, ohne zu stottern oder sonstigen geistigen Ausfällen, dir aufrichtig zu danken. Es war dein überraschter Blick, der deine Freude nicht ganz verbarg, und der mich dazu ermutigte, einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen.

Dich zu fragen, ob wir nicht unsere Vergangenheit Vergangenheit sein lassen und stattdessen von vorne anfangen wollten.

Aber in dem Moment, in dem ich den Mund geöffnet und den ersten Ton heraus gebracht hatte, hörte ich plötzlich diese unangenehm bekannte Stimme nach dir rufen, wo du denn bliebst. Einen Blick die Straße runter und ich hatte Kyle erkannt.

Als du wieder deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich gerichtet hattest, brachte ich nur noch ein karges _'Wir sehen uns'_ , heraus, und dann gingst du auch schon."

Ich drehe mich wieder zu dir um und sofort stechen mir deine Haare ins Auge. Dieses typische Chaos, das da herrscht. So typisch für dich, dass ich glaubte, es immer erkennen zu können.

Und gerade in den ersten Wochen nach dieser Sache führten mir meine Augen nur allzu deutlich vor, wie einfach sie mich täuschen konnten. Ständig und überall _sah_ ich dich, sobald ich jemanden mit deiner Statur und schwarzen, kurzen Haaren erblickte. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, zu was für einen Spießrutenlauf sich die einfachsten Dinge entwickelt hatten.

„Das ist sie, die Geschichte von dir und mir", sage ich.

Deine Augen sehen mich an und doch sehen sie mich nicht. Ein schiefes, verlegenes Lächeln liegt auf deinen Lippen. Ich gehe auf dich zu und strecke meine Hand nach dir aus, um dich zu berühren.

„Die Geschichte von dir und mir, die es niemals gegeben hat."

Fast zärtlich streiche ich über die glatte, kühle Oberfläche des Glases. Dann packe ich mit der Hand fester zu und nehme wehmütig dein Bild von der Wand. Es ist ein Foto zu einem Artikel im Tagespropheten.

Nachdem ich über Umwege an die letzten Hinterlassenschaften meines Vaters gelangt war, hatte ich mich bei diesem Todesser erkenntlich gezeigt, indem ich dir einen anonymen Tipp zukommen ließ. Natürlich hast du ihn dir geschnappt und auf der anschließenden Pressekonferenz gabst du bekannt, dass nur auf Grund dieses anonymen Tipps einige Fälle erfolgreich gelöst werden konnten. Das magische Foto hält jenen Moment fest.

Ein letztes Mal lasse ich meinen Blick über diese Fotografie gleiten, dann lege ich sie zu den anderen aussortierten Dingen, die ich bereits in die Kiste gepackt hatte.

Ich habe mich mit dieser Situation und der entstandenen, surrealen Kluft zwischen uns nicht abgefunden, auch wenn es vielleicht nie mehr als einen Waffenstillstand geben wird.

Ich muss etwas ändern, mich ändern.

Und vielleicht, eines Tages, vielleicht bin ich dann stark genug. Für was auch immer kommen mag.

Zeit, für einen Neuanfang.

Ende.


End file.
